Moonlight
by Mandy Mae
Summary: In a world about to enter a war five friends a handsome stag an abused puppy a lost wolf a bird who despite clipped wings tries to fly high and a rat with other loyalties formed a pact to always be there for each other. But can it last? JL SBOC RLOC
1. Prisinor of Azkaban

(N/A: Hello I am Mandy Mae, author of Starlight! Naturally, this is its squeal, Moonlight! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own this or the song, that is by Bryan Adams and yes it is from the movie spirit.

P.S. This should be better than Starlight, it has a more developed plot and I know exactly where I'm going with it now.)

Sometimes, we get a chance to contemplate how much something means to us, and how much we would give up for it. Sometimes, we don't. It's the times that we don't get that chance, or ignore that chance, that matter most.

Sometimes, we ignore the people trying to help us and push them away. Then everything that could go wrong goes wrong. It could happen to you. It happened to me.

Sometimes late at night, I sit in my cell and try to remember how I got myself into this mess. I look at the dingy walls, dripping and oozing moisture, an unfathomable, impenetrable mist that floats through the cell choking it's inhabitants, and sit with my canine ear pressed to the wall listening to the distant sound of the waves crashing against my confinement.

It's the sound of freedom.

It's hard to hear from behind these stonewalls, but with my dog-ear, I can sometimes hear its soothing melody.

Naturally, I'm not a dog. Nor would I ever want to permanently be a dog. I can deal with the tail, but the fleas- they murder.

But fleas are better than the memories.

As a dog the dementors can't hurt me. I can hold onto my sanity.

The minister was in here yesterday. I remember him asking the guards why I wasn't insane yet.

"Surely the youngest person to ever be held in Azakaban would be the quickest to be driven to insanity?"

I ran to the bars and gripped them tightly, using them to support my skinny figure.

"I'm already insane minister," I said in my hoarse whisper, "I was born insane!"

The guard hit me in the shoulder with his whip, but it didn't hurt me.

Nothing so mundane as a whip can hurt Addison Mae Potter.

"_Crucio_!" the man bellowed,"

Pain, like that of a white ho iron being applied to me on all angels as it tried to smother me with the combined efforts of its heat and pressure but I stayed standing.

"Wow," said the minister, "And so young. How old is she? Sixteen?"

"Fourteen," I answered, trying to be as rude as possible. Visitors only come every couples months so whenever they come, I make the most of it.

Bitterly sarcastic, insensitive, cynical, tricky, sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, histrionic, they've all been used to describe me. Even by those I thought were my friends.

How did my life get turned upside down? I was popular. I was confident. I was ready for anything. Except this. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I ruined my life. But I don't regret it.

I should start my story at the beginning. When I first decided that I was independent.

My whole life I wished and wished for something good to happen to me. It did. I was just too blind to realize it.

I had the best friends anyone could ever have.

But I lost them one by one I made uncrossable gaps until I had no one to fall back on.

The last two weeks of the summer before my second year were spent at Hogwarts. That's where my story opens. Me with my best friends, Remus, James and Sirius, running around Hogwarts, just being kids.

It was the last day before everyone would be coming back. We had spent the summer running into the forest and around the castle. We learned everything we could. We knew the passageways and secrets of Hogwarts, probably more than any other student ever knew. We had snuck into the forest, met Firenze, Bane and all the centaurs. I had learned how to swim in the lake and nearly been attacked by the giant squid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy Mae sat on the bank of the Great Lake with her toes in the water, making little ripples with her toes. A hand was playing in her hair. The hand was connected to Sirius Black, who was tiredly leaning against the tree.

Addy relaxed and fell back onto Sirius.

James suppressed a snicker as he watched his friends. He was perched onto the top of the tree, gazing into the night sky.

The last of the friends, Remus, was lying in the grass not far off, his head on his elbows as he flipped through a Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two.

Addy began to hum under her breath, catching on Remus began to sing.

(N/A: whenever there is a song, there will be a pre-specified code for when who is singing. In this song, Remus is underlined, Addy is slanted, James is normal and Sirius is bolded. Slanted and Bolded is all.)

I hear the wind- across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
**It's wild like the river** - _it's warm like the sun_  
**Ya it's here** - _this is where I belong_

**Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown**  
_This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_

The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

_Cuz everything I want_ **- is everything that's here**  
_And when we're all together_ - **there's nothing to fear**

And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...

_**always return**_

N/A: So what did you think? Read/Review!

N/A: Hello All! Happy Halloween! (almost) since I'm student council president I'll be very busy with the Halloween Parties we are planning and such so I don't know when I'll update next, might be a week but I should be able to on the weekend.)

Disclaimer: I own Addy and that's about it. If I owned Harry Potter, I would kill Peter. (For those of you just tuning in, I hate the rat's guts with a bloody passion)

N/A; do you know what really bugs me? All the time I read these fic about the poor short 5'5 or 5'4 girl, BLOODY HELL GET OVER IT! I friggen 5'1 so if they fell short…..

"Where the bloody hell are they!" yelled a girl with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes to no one in particular. She was standing in small compartment of the Hogwarts express along with two other girls.

"Lily Evans!" said the curly haired witch sitting in the corner, scanning a teen witch weekly magazine. Even sitting down it was easy to tell that she was exceptionally tall. "When did you start cussing! I think Addy's rubbing off on you!"

"Oh shut up, don't say you're not worried about them, Maddi!" the redhead, Lily, snapped, "We haven't seen James or Sirius or Remus or even Addy since we got on the train and that was three hours ago! We've checked every compartment and I can't even count how many times I've gone up and down this hallway!"

"Lily, calm down," said Maddi not looking up from Teen Witch Weekly, "You've forgotten who we're talking about. Addy James and Sirius are the biggest pranksters in the school. Paired with Remus, who I dare say is the brains of the operation, if they don't want to be found, they won't be."

"I'm worried," piped up the small girl sitting against the window. "I wrote them all this summer and I never got a response. My father said they were involved in a brawl at a muggle mall but I haven't heard from the since."

"They were part of that battle! My mom told me three muggles died! Oh, Amelia, you don't think they could have done it?" said Maddi, taken aback.

"Don't be silly. It takes a fully qualified witch or wizard to perform Avada Kedavra." Amelia pointed out.

"I don't know," continued Maddi, "This is addy we're talking about. I've always thought that she could do whatever she put her mind to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, that's true. I could do whatever I put my mind to. I never used it for good though. If it was illegal, I wanted to learn how. That's why I'm here. The youngest prisoner. The youngest recorded person to ever successfully perform Avada Kedravra.


	2. Water Ballons, fights, and angry redhead

N/a; alright here is chapter 2! Yeah! Alright I didn't send it into Beta, I'm sorry Polaris simply because if you want a chapter this week this is my only chance on the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I simply own Addy; well actually Addy wouldn't like it very much if I claim ownership of her. Addy's song is "don't rain on my parade" and Lily's is You'll bring Honor to us all from Mulan. (P.S yesh I luv Disney.)

P.S. Homecoming is this Friday/Saturday! Yeah!

"Five," whispered Addy, crouched over the banister, a bucketful of water balloons at her feet and one braced in her hands, ready to fire.

Carriages could be heard coming to a screeching to a halt not to far off in the distance.

"Four," whispered James in return, crouched on her other side in a similar position he had a wide grin spread across his face from cheek to cheek.

The noise of feet clamping up the steps could be heard outside of Hogwart's main entrance. 

"Three" continued Remus Lupin from James's left, also ready for the attack.

The thundering footsteps came closer and closer.

"Two," said Sirius, his voice shaking in anticipation.

The doors creaked open to reveal a swarm of students, laughing and joking as they made their way up to the great hall.

"One!" yelled all four friends as they pulled themselves over the banister and began to launch the water balloons at the unsuspecting students.

Absolute panic ensued. Students ran for cover under the stairs and into the great hall. Girls screamed as they put their hands over their heads in fruitless attempts to remain dry.

Addy laughed as she saw a redhead with curly locks walking into the hall. Without thinking, Addy threw a perfectly aimed water balloon at the back of her friend's head.

The bullet met its target with a loud splash.

Lily whipped around with such a force it was amazing she did not suffer whiplash.

Luckily, Addy, Remus and Sirius had enough sense to duck and remain hidden.

James, however, was not as smart.

Within an instant, Peeves, who had ventured down to the great hall to find the source of the commotion, noted the redhead glaring up at the seemingly oblivious James Potter and grabbed the entire bucket of water balloons and poured them on top of Lily.

Lily and Amelia and Maddi (who had been standing just feet behind her) were drenched to the bone with icy cold water.

"You're dead meat Potter!" yelled Lily, ignorant to Peeves, flying around above her head.

Lily brandished her wand and began to run up the steps, followed closely by Maddi.

Finally, James became aware of Lily Evans at the same moment as the rest of the Hall directed their attention to the second years standing at the top of the staircase.

"Expeliarmulus!" Lily yelled on the top of her lungs before James had even so much of thought of a possible hex.

James was sent flying backwards, his wand knocked out of his hands.

"Hey!" he yelled, "What the bloody hell did you do that for!"

"Yeah Evans!" added Sirius, "You should apologize, that looks like it hurt."

"Me? Apologize to him! After what he did to me!"

"That wasn't him!" yelled Addy coming to her friend's defense.

"Oh really!" Maddi said sarcastically.

"You stay out of this McKinnon!" spat Addy.

"No! You know we were bloody scared for you on the train! We don't get letters for over two weeks and them you don't show on the train! Someway to treat your friends! Who the bloody hell do you think you are orphan!"

"Pretificase totales!" Addy yelled, freezing Maddi in an instant.

"Wow, the blood traitor finally said something smart, you filthy mudblood-loving orphan," sneered Malfoy, who had just made his way to the top of the stair case along with his usual cronies, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape, who were lingering a few steps down from the scene.

In an instant, all thoughts of wands forgotten, Addison launched her self at Malfoy, only remembering the stick of wood in her hand to beat him over the head with it.

Crabbe and Goyle rushed up to help Malfoy. In that instant the same spell was called out in two voices.

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes suddenly bound Crabbe and Goyle's wrists, while Sirius and Remus brandished their wands raised above their heads.

In a final attempt to save their master, Snape rushed up the steps only to be suppressed by a perfectly aimed disarming charm from James.

Snape fell down the steps one at a time, landing at the base in a heap, his robes scattered at a heap on the floor, most unfortunately, next to a very cantankerous professor McGonagall.

Four hours later, Addy Sirius, James, and Remus lumbered up the stairs to the dormitory. They had been forced to miss the start of term feast to complete their detentions under the watchful eye of Argus Filtch. They had spent the first hour scrubbing the downstairs toilet and upon finishing, were set to lines.

Remus/James/Sirius: hexing others in the corridor is crude, not an amusing form of exercise.

Addy: I am a witch; not a baboon brandishing a stick.

Finally, Professor McGonagall came to their aid and allowed them to go to bed insisting that the next day would be full of lessons.

Laughing at the night's occurrences, they stepped into the common room to be greeted by Lily, who had evidently stayed up waiting for them.

"You!" she hissed at James when he lea the group through the portrait whole.

What?" asked James innocently.

"How could you? What has he ever done to you?'

"Whom exactly are we talking about?"

"All of them! Severous! Lucious! You hexed them!"

"He was defending you!"" Addy yelled

"Oh you stay out of this Addy! It's none of your business!"

"How is this none of my business? James is my friend, and you have no right to insult my friends!"

"I thought I was your friend! But then again, what kind of friend never writes all summer and doesn't even bother to tell me that you're not going to be on the train!" Lily continued oblivious to the fact that the boys had just crawled up to the dormitory.

"Ogh shut up Lily! Have you ever thought that I can't send a letter! The orphanage doesn't have money for all of us to be writing to friends or enough birds to deliver it all. So think of that next time you start insulting people!"

"Think before you insult! Oh that's rich coming from you! Since when have you ever thought anything out Addison Mae! I can see why your parents left you! You are the worst girl in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. News flash, girls don't curse, wear baggy close and backwards ball caps. When was the last time you combed your hair? Have you ever thought of nail polish or make-up? Or do you even know what they are? No one will ever like you. You would be a so much better witch if you just studied and got your head out of those stupid pranks of yours! You are a disgrace to all girls!"

(N/a; Addy is slanted, Lily is bolded. They are too different songs injecting each other.)

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_

A girl can bring her family  
great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day  
Wait and see  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune  
And a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us a

_  
I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it!  
Hat, sir?  
I guess I didn't make it!_

**Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all**

_  
But whether I'm a rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
A cinder on the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once  
I gotta try once  
Only can die once  
"Right, sir?"_

**Men want girls with good taste  
Calm  
Obediant  
Who work fast-paced  
With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all**  
_  
Ooh, love is juicy, juicy and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gunshot, and bam!  
Hey world, here I am!!!  
I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it!  
Hat, sir?  
I guess I didn't make it!  
Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!!! _

"Grr" yelled Addy and Lily at the same time!

"You're impossible!" Lily roared stomping up to the Girls dorm as Addy jumped out of the portrait hall to pay the house eleves a visit. She could confide anything in them.


	3. The Dance of the Porcupine

N/A: I'm back. I don't want or will listen to flames of how long this took to post. My uncle and aunt got in a car crash and were in fatal conditions. My uncle died. My aunt's ok now. They have four kids all under six. That's where I was. Nuff said.

Addy felt a bright light hit the inside of her eyelid. She rolled over onto her side and muttered, "Sirius, its too bloody early."

"Miss," she heard a high-pitched voice squeak.

"Ahh!" Addy squealed when she found herself inches away from a house-elf's long croaked nose.

"Sorry," she said sitting back, "Just never wake me up like ever again, got it?"

"Whatever you wants miss," he said going back to his work. Addy suddenly noticed that the elves were doing a large quantity of dishes.

"Wait, are those dinner dishes?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, these are from breakfast," the elf answered in a high-pitched voice.

"Breakfast!" Addy yelled, jumping to her feet and running out the door. On her way she ran into two house elves causing them to spill both their plates onto the floor, and onto Addy.

She dashed out the door, her shirt soaked in milk and pieces of egg lying on her head and shoulders.

"I'm late… I'm late…" she muttered as she ran through the halls finally coming to a halt upon reaching the entrance hall.

"I'm late… I don't have my books… And I'm not in uniform… And I have no idea where I need to go… And I'm covered in egg…. And I smell like milk… great…"

"Well, I might as well go to the dorm… I'll get changed and figure it out from there…"

Addy ran up the steps with her eyes closed, trying in vain to formulate some inkling of a plan to get her out of this mess and out of trouble.

Suddenly she came in contact with something solid, something very much solid.

"You!" screamed an awfully familiar voice belonging to a too familiar redheaded girl.

"You," muttered Addy rolling her eyes.

"Where have you been! You're late, you don't have your books, you're not in uniform, you're covered in egg and you smell like milk. Plus IO bet you have no idea where you are going. You don't have your schedule."

"Just let me up to the dorms, Evans," Addy spat, though on the inside she was chiding herself for pushing away the one person who could have told her where she should be going, even if the one person was Lily Evans.

"No, you are out of class out of time,"

"So are you!"

"I have permission, I'm delivering something to Professor McGonagall from Professor Slughorn,"

"Slughorn, we're in the dungeons and we have potions! Thanks Evans!" Addy said running away leaving a very disgruntled Lily Evans trying to find out how she had been so easily tricked, behind her.

Addy ran up to the dorm. Class had just started. She could easily run up to the dorm and back down to the dungeons in time to use an "I was in the bathroom" excuse. That would earn a few docked points, but she could easily earn those back; or at least Lily could. Slughorn loved her.

Addy reached the foot of the winding staircase that led up to Gryffindor. She continued to run until she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Stud muffins," she said, panting heavily to the fat lady.

"Sorry dear, but the password changed," said the fat lady.

"What! You're kidding! You have to be kidding!"

Suddenly, the portrait opened and smacked Addy straight in the jaw.

"Great," she muttered to herself, "Now I'm late; I don't have my books; I'm not in uniform; I'm covered in egg; I smell like milk and I'm bruise the size of life itself."

"Oh Ms. Mae, is that you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No Professor, it's the Minister of Magic," Addy said sarcastically.

"Why weren't you at breakfast this morning? You do now realize that you are late, unaware as to where you are going, bookless, not in uniform, absolutely covered in egg; you smell like milk and you have a particularly large bruise forming on the side of your head."

"Actually, I do know where I'm going," she quipped; hoping it would help her predicament, "Lily told me," it wasn't a complete lie.

"Addison you leave me no choice but to punish you!" McGonagall scolded.

"I'm sorry Professor, I really am! I slept in!"

"I don't want to hear any of your pretexts. Meet me in my office after school today,"

"Yes ma'm" said Addy humbly bowing her head.

"Good, now get to class," with that, the Professor left the pupil standing at the edge of a closed portrait.

Addy knew not what to do. She dared not call back Professor McGonagall, for that would raise suspicion to where she truly was last night.

"So Fat lady, I mean not that I personally think your fat, I mean don't get me wrong, I mean, hey I have nothing against larger people, did I say larger, I meant big boned," Addy stammered using intricate hand motions, wishing that more than anything that Sirius were there, he always knew how to butter people up, even portraits.

"Darling, if you don't have the password, I can't let you in, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," she said sincerely.

"I know," Addy admitted, though she still thought if Sirius were there, things would have been different, the fat lady liked Sirius.

"Addy?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see the figure of Frank Longbottum walking down the corridor, a large "head boy" badge pinned to the front of his shirt.

"Frank!" she said running to hug him, but he pulled away.

"You do realize that you are late, unaware as to where you are going, bookless, not in uniform, absolutely covered in egg; you have a particularly large bruise forming on the side of your head and you smell like milk."

"I know but Frank I really need to get back into the common room,"

"Ok,"

Pause.

"Then go,"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the password."

"Oh."

"Do you know the password?"

"Yes."

Pause.

"Can you tell me the password."

"Yes."

Pause.

"Bloody Hell, just give me the flipping password!"

"Strawberry Muffins," Frank said to the fat lady, and obediently, she swung open to reveal the warm essence of the common room.

Addy muttered a quick thanks to Frank and ran up the stairs to get her books and change into her uniform.

She ran back down the stairs and through the entrance hall.

Slam!

Suddenly she came into contact with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, both deep in conversation at the foot of the stairs.

Dirt from the plant Professor Sprout had been holding and a large variation of milk and eggs from Flitwick's breakfast splattered all over Addy formerly clean uniform.

"Sorry Professors, can't stay gotta run!" she called back as she continued to run down to the dungeons.

"Addison, you are aware that you are late, unaware as to where you are going, bookless, not in uniform, absolutely covered in egg; you smell like milk and you have a particularly large bruise forming on the side of your head?" Professor Flitwick called after her.

Down in the dungeons, class began as normal for all students except those situated in the back row. Sirius James and Remus had their heads together, not listening to one word of Professor Slughorn's drone on the importance of stirring the draught of the living dead counter-clock wise before clock wise.

"Maybe Evans did something to her?" suggested Sirius, eyeing Lily who had just walked into the room after running an errand for Professor Slughorn.

"Lily would never do that!" James yelled standing up.

"I would never do what Potter?" Lily asked, also standing up from her seat in the front of the class.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I would also love to know what exactly Ms. Evans would never do," said Professor Slughorn from the front of the class.

"Um…" said started unawares as to what to say, "She would never dance with a porcupine?"

"Dance with a porcupine?"

"Yes!" said Sirius standing up as well, "The dance of the porcupine! It is very essential to Uzbekistani Culture!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, can I have a word with you two out side?" said Slughorn sternly.

Sirius and James dejectedly walked out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Remus and a begrudged redhead behind them.

Once outside, Professor Slughorn turned to face the two boys, before he got to utter a dingle word however, Addy came tumbling into them full force.

"Addison Mae! Watch where you are going!" yelled Slughorn.

"Addison! You are late, absolutely covered in egg; you smell like milk.." Sirius began to yell, both hands on her shoulders a truly worried look on his face.

"Sirius, let me handle this," said Slughorn pushing him aside, "you are late, unaware as to what we are doing in class, absolutely covered in egg; you smell like milk and you have a particularly large bruise forming on the side of your head!" he yelled at her, "Now got into class or I will be force to put you in detention!"

Addy walked into the room and took a seat next to Remus.

"Did you know that you are late, absolutely covered in egg; you smell like milk and you have a particularly large bruise forming on the side of your head?" he asked her.

"I've heard rumors…."


	4. Prince Remi and the King of Pun

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to Adriana or just Ana as we call her. It is dedicated to her because she is sitting nicely on my lap coloring allowing me to type this. Ana says she loves Tata. (Tata is Portuguese for big sister, even though we're cousins) It is also dedicated to her because she is convinced that Europe does not exist; she's two give her a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The songs are Prince Ali from Disney (Ana's favorite) and You don't know me from My Best Friend's Wedding.

Part 1: The Discovery

"Already?" asked Addy outraged as she faced Remus with an unwavering glance to rival Dumbledor himself. They were sitting in the common room along with Sirius, James and unfortunately much to Addy's distaste, Peter (for those of you who did not read starlight Addy is not particularly fond of that stupid slimy ugly rotten rodent, and neither am I).

"My mom is sick, I'll only be gone for a day!' he protested.

"But its only one month into school!" continued Addy resisting the urge to stand up in her seat.

"I'm sorry," said Remus shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the common room.

"There's something very fishy about all this," said Addy

"Definitely, I say we follow him," suggested James.

"He'll be expecting that," said Addy shaking her head.

"Then what do you suggest all mighty Addy?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the Queen of Sarcasm, don't use it against me!" Addy warned.

"Then what am I in charge of?" Sirius whined.

"You're the King of Pun. Anyway, we can't forget about our first unsolved mystery, the werewolf at this school. I say we go check it out at the library," said Addy, walking towards the portrait hole.

"The Library!" yelled Sirius standing up and trembling with fear, "No anywhere but there, you can't drag me in there alive!" he continued now on the floor in the fetal position.

"Come on Sirius," said James dragging him after Addy.

"What's the library?" Peter asked nobody once the other had left. Shrugging he decided to follow and find out.

An hour later, the four least likely people were spread across a table in the library pouring over books of all sorts.

Addy was making a chart of all the full moons in the past year, when she looked up at the time.

"Alright let's compare what everyone has," she suggested.

"Me first! Me first!" yelled Sirius.

"Shh!" warned Madam Pince.

"Right, me, me," Sirius whispered.

"All right, Sirius what have you got?" asked Addy.

"I wrote a list of places where Remus might be going," he said handing the paper to Addy.

The paper was as follows:

He has joined a run away circus as the monkey trainer and is forced to vacate the school in order to help the monkeys whenever the circus stops in Hogsmeade.

He is an auror and leaves on secret missions to eliminate turnips from the wizarding community for the greater good of all wizards.

He has joined a rock band and has gone to perform. (At this point Addy couldn't help but envision Remus crowd surfing with thick eyeliner on)

He is actually a superhero with awesome kung-foo skills.

He is a Jedi in training and must go off to mediate in order to be one with the force.

He is an alien who cannot sustain its matter on the earth for to long without visiting his home planet.

He is life-threateningly scared of mushroom casserole and leaves whenever the elves serve it.

"Ok," said Addy looking up from Sirius's list, "Ummm… what did you think of Peter?"

"I read this book," he said holding up "How to Properly Plant a Petunia."

"Peter, what does have to do with Remus or Werewolves?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to read it because it had pretty flowers on the cover!"

"Please James, tell me you did something useful?"

"Yeah, I kind of copied your idea, only I made a chart of all the times Remus has been gone," said James holding up a mini calendar much like Addy's.

"Good, now why don't you all try to work a little more like James," Addy insisted, turning back to book on Werewolves.

Ten minutes later Addy began to get agitated by the sound of ink being rubbed hard into a piece of paper.

Addy looked up to see Sirius coloring on a blank piece of parchment.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"I'm designing uniforms," he responded without looking up.

"What for?" Addy asked wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Why the King of Pun and his court of course!"

Suddenly Addy felt a familiar warm sensation on her chest from the ring she had taken to wearing around her neck on a chain. She had done this ever since she had nearly lost it outside beneath the willow tree. This ring was special. Other than the fact that she had had it her whole life, it changed as the phases of the moon did. She looked down the ring now.

"Full moon," she said casually.

"Wait!" exclaimed James "Full moon?"

"Full moon!" Addy gasped standing up and rushing to the window. She pressed her cheek against the cold glass and looked sure enough there was a bright white moon high in the sky.

She turned to face James who once again was facing her, both calendars in his hands.

"Full moon!' she said smiling.

"All right, now for those of us who don't speak geek, what's going on?" asked Sirius from the table.

"Don't you get it?" said Addy excitedly "All this time we've been looking for two answers, but really we only need one!"

"Remus is the werewolf, Sirius," explained James.

"No, you have to be joking" said Sirius.

"No," continued Addy, "How could I have missed it! Look at these calendars! They are practically identical!"

"Practically?" said James raising an eyebrow, "No they are identical."

"So when do we tell him?" asked Sirius.

"Friday," concluded James, "It's his birthday."

"Oh that'll be great!" remarked Sirius sarcastically, "Happy Birthday to Remus, we know you're a werewolf! That'll go over well."

"We're going to be more tactful than that!' Addy exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Part Two: Telling Remus

Friday morning Remus stretched out of his bed to find the dormitory completely vacant. Remus got dressed and walked down to breakfast by himself.

Suddenly, before he even stepped one foot in the great hall. He felt himself being levitated into a chair above the hall. He should have known Addy Sirius and James would have something planned for his birthday.

A light drum began to play as Addy Sirius and James slowly marched into the great hall singing:

(N/A: as usual bolded is Sirius, slanted is Addy and Normal is James, bolded and slanted is all)

_**Make way for Prince Remi  
Say hey! It's Prince Remi**_

With Addy in the center and the other two boys on her sides they continued to walk down, breaking into solos

**Hey! Clear the way in the old Great Hall**

Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!

_Oh Come!  
Be the first in your house to meet his eye!_

Addy continued to make her way up to the staff table as Sirius and James jumped on the tables to sing to the students_.  
_  
**Make way!**

Here he comes!

**Ring bells!**

Bang the drums!

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

Addy said the last line turning facing the students_  
_  
_Prince Remi! Fabulous he!  
Remus Lupin_

Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!

James sang pushing Snape to his knees in the process.

**Now, try your best to stay calm**

Sirius sang to Lily and Amelia.

_Brush up your Sunday salaam_

Addy sang directly at McGonagall.

**_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_**

**Prince Remi!  
Mighty is he!  
Remus Lupin**

Sirius traded with Addy at the head of the hall who immediately jumped on top of the Ravenclaw table and began to tap dance along with James.

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

He faced the galloping hordes

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

Who sent those goons to their lords?

_Why, Prince Remi_

Sirius and James met at the top of the Hall suddenly dressed like newscasters.

Addy planted herself in the middle of a group of giggling Ravenclaws, casting a spell to make them sing along with her.

_He's got seventy-five golden camels_

**Don't they look lovely James? **

_  
Purple peacocks_

He's got fifty-three

Fabulous Sirius I love the Feathers

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**_

_(N/A: can it be? By a stroke of Brilliance and well casted spell of Addy's Underlined is now Maddi!)  
_  
Prince Remi! Handsome is he, Remus Lupin  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee

**Well, get on out in that hall**

Adjust your cloak and prepare

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Remi!_

_Let the Gryfinndors Do it! _

Addy yelled above the commotion. _  
_

(All the Gryffindors now sing along)

**_There's no question this Remi's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_**

**Now let everybody do it!**

Sirius yelled and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in.

(N/A: when it is in parenthesis it is Addy running across the Hall and doing intricate dance moves while singing her line) **_  
_**  
**_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_**

_(He's got the monkeys; let's see the monkeys)_

**_And to view them he charges no fee_**

_(He's generous, so generous)_

**_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_**

_(Proud to work for him)_

At this point everyone has stood up, and are stomping to the rhythm, minus the Slytherins of course.

**_They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Remi! Prince Remi!_**

**_(They satart a kick line with the teachers minus McGonagall who refuses to join in such folly while the students do a Congo line) _  
**  
**_Prince Remi!  
Amorous he! Remus Lupin _**

**_  
_Heard old Dumbledor was a sight ancient to see**

And that, good people, is why

_He got dolled up and dropped by_

**_With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Remi _**

Remus was besides words. He knew just one thing. His friends were crazy; but they were his friends. Not just any friend would do all that for you.

People were randomly out bursting in the song all day, and consequently, Remus decided to retire early.

Addy James and Sirius took this as their opportunity. They walked up the stairs to find Peter and Remus both already up there.

"Addy? What are you doing here?" asked Remus eyeing her suspiciously, knowing this could end in no good.

"Remus, I… I mean we have something to tell you," she said. All the color left Remus's face.

"I think you should sit," suggested James sitting down on his own bed. Sirius sat on his and Addy sat with him. Finally Remus sat down on his looking at his friends, just waiting.

"We know," said Addy softly.

"You know what?" asked Remus though he already knew the answer.

"We know that you're a werewolf," said James.

"Oh, I guess I should pack, you won't want to be sharing a room with me any more," said Remus walking towards his trunk.

"No Remus, we still want to be friends," Addy insisted.

"No you don't!' he yelled, "I'm a monster! You don't understand, once a month I don't know anything, Addy I would kill you if you got to close,"

"I know," said Addy giving Remus a hug around the middle, going on tip toes and resting her head on his shoulder, 'I don't care," she whispered in his ear.

"Neither do we!" yelled James.

"Quite contrary!" quipped Sirius, "we think it's bloody awesome!"

"Correction, Sirius and James think it's bloody awesome. We'll do what ever we can to help you Remus," said Addy sitting back down next to Sirius.

The four friend talked into the night of ways to help Remus each as obscure as the next. Finally, they fell into a deep sleep.

That is all save for Sirius. Sirius sat looking at Addy as she lay next to him, Her arm over him and her face buried into his chest. He sang softly:

**You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me **

No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me

I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too

You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me

You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Cause you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me  
OOhh...you don't know me

He didn't get it. He knew he was good looking. Any girl would be happy to have me, he told himself. Just not the girl I want. Then and there he vowed that the next day he would a girlfriend, and forget about Addy Mae in anyway more than a friend.


	5. I'm not that girl

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to Isabella, my four year old cousin, called Isa by us family members or Izy by her friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song. Addy sings "I'm not that girl," from Wicked.

"Did you hear the rumors?" yelled Maddi sprinting down the stairs to Addy, who was in deep conversation with James about the different Quidditch teams and who was ahead for winning this year.

"No," said Addy rolling her eyes, "Nor do I honestly care about some rumors, that probably aren't true anyway."

She walked away from the other two, convinced that she would not allow herself to be pushed into mindless gossiping.

"What is it?" James asked Maddi.

"Sirius has a girlfriend," said Maddi smugly.

"What!" choked James, "You must have heard wrong; he's only ever had eyes for one girl, anyone can see that, and they're not together, obviously. Where'd you hear this from?"

"I got it from the source. Well that is a I got it from Courtney McBrantley, that Hufflepuff in our herbology class, who got it from her younger sister who was told by her best friend Jaime who over heard Hestia Jones and Megan Brown saying that Jennifer Motley from Ravenclaw told Megan's sister that Emily Vance told her that Elizabeth Peterson and Sirius Black are going out!"

"Well you can't get much closer to the source than that!" said James sarcastically, "Besides, why does it matter! He can date whomever he likes, so long as he doesn't stop pranking."

"Obviously it doesn't matter to you, but it matters to Addy."

"If you think Sirius dating someone will affect Addy then you don't know Addy like you think you do," said James turning his back to her and walking towards the portrait whole.

"And if you think it won't affect her, then you don't know your friend like a friend should," said Maddi softly to James back.

James caught up to Addy down the hall.

"So what did Maddi have to say?" she asked him.

"I thought you didn't care about stupid gossip?" James teased

"So, I'm curious! Kill me!"

"Well Sirius-" James started and then suddenly broke off thinking of what Maddi said _if you think it won't affect her, then you don't know your friend like a friend should, _"Nothing just stupid gossip."

"Figures," said Addy shrugging her shoulders as they continued down the hall, "Did you get the book for Remus?"

"Yeah, 1,000 magical herbs and fungi, wonder why he needs it?"

"Who knows?" said Addy. Suddenly, Addy's ears picked up a faint whisper_, Sirius_.

"James, why don't you go to the library, I'll catch up," said Addy, giving him a look that clearly told him not to follow.

Addy crept down the stairs, hiding behind a large knight to block herself from view f the gossiping third year Ravenclaws.

"That's right Sirius Black and Elizabeth Peterson!" said the first girl; Addy thought her name was Christina.

"Why? I thought he liked Addison Mae!" said the black haired girl, seemingly rather abashed. Addy could not recall her name and began to wonder why the girl could recall hers, but then again, Addy Sirius Remus and James were pretty well known.

"Addison Mae? No, she's not nearly pretty enough for him," said Christina in her very strong British accent, "Her hair is always a mess and it's never down, she has much too many freckles, and her ears aren't in proportion."

Addy could help but self-consciously put her hands over her ears, as she took in everything that was being said around her.

"But Addy is very popular," quipped the nameless friend and addy began to wish she knew this girl and not Christina.

"Oh yes, she's popular. But not pretty or girly. Face it, she's too much of a tomboy, the guys look at her as a friend, nothing more. No one would ever like her. No Sirius is just her friend," concluded Christina walking away with the other girl.

Addy did not follow. Addy could not follow. She didn't know why either. She had never been a particularly vain person, leastways not per fault of her looks. Why then was it such a put down to be made fun of? She had gone through worse. She had lost her parents, and been tortured by their murderer. She certainly had been through the physical pain. Why then did it hurt to be called ugly by one insignificant Ravenclaw? Unless, that's not what was bugging her. Sirius had a girlfriend? _Just a rumor_, she assured herself, _nothing more_. But why did she even care?

Finally Addy pulled herself from the spot and walked up to the library.

She sat at one of the tables in the back where James and Remus were sitting. Remus was doing his homework while James was looking over books about werewolves, still determined to find some way to help Remus every full moon, though Remus insisted that it did not exist.

"Hey addy what took you so long?" asked James casually.

"Nothing," said Addy choosing not to recount the event that had just occurred.

The three sat in silence as Addy began to flip through one of James's discarded books.

About an hour later, Sirius came strutting into the library, a smug look plastered onto his face.

"You're late," said Addy malevolently, crossing her arms and folding her leg, looking up him haughtily.

"Sorry, I was a little busy," said Sirius shrugging and smirking at the same time, all the while looking incredibly handsome, now that's multitasking!

"Doing what?" asked Remus looking up from his homework.

Before Sirius had a chance to answer Addy stood up, slamming her book shut.

"No Remus the question is not doing what, its doing who?" she said looking straight at Sirius.

She shoved the book into her bag with exceedingly unnecessary force.

"Addy how did you find out?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm not stupid Black," she spat at him.

"Sorry, I really meant to tell you, honestly!"

"You don't have to tell me!"

"Then why are you so mad!" he yelled.

"I'm not mad!" she yelled, though her anger was apparent.

"Yes you are! What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I don't care that you're dating a stupid bimbo who only likes you for your looks!"

"Don't insult Elizabeth!"

"I'll insult anyone I want to! And right now I happen to want to insult that idiot!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Yes I do!"

"What house is she in?"

"That's besides the point!"

"No its not you called her an idiot and you don't even know her! Stop!"

"Make me," Addy whispered venomously.

At the same moment two hexes were shot, one from Addy and one from Sirius. Both dodged the hexes, causing them to hit the opposite bookshelves. The fell in opposite directions, and by the domino effect, with in minutes the whole library was in disaster from falling books and crashing wood.

"Out! Out!' yelled Madam Pince at Sirius, James, Remus and Addy, "Out! I never want to see you in this library again!"

They ran all the way up to the common room, not stopping to examine the ruckus they had caused.

"Apple muffins!" Addy yelled at the portrait hole and it swung open on demand.

As soon as they made it into the common room Remus turned on Addy and Sirius.

"Thanks guys! Now you've got me banned from the library!" he yelled at them.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Addy even louder.

"What!" Sirius demanded, "You're the one who insulted my girlfriend!"

"Well you're the one who hexed me!"

"If I remember correctly we hexed each other!' Sirius yelled still louder.

"Some people are trying to study" Lily Evans yelled Addy her voice to the commotion, "Not that Addy would care about that. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Stay out of this Evans!" Addy said dismissively.

"No, you're interrupting my studying and all the other good students who are trying to learn!"

"Oh Lily we've already established the fact that I hate you and you hate me, can't we just ignore each other in peace!"

"No Addy," said Remus suddenly, "She has a point, we need to study this is a school! We study here!"

"He doesn't!" said Addy turning at Sirius, "He's just here to snog girls in broom closets!"

"What do you no about anything Addison!" yelled Sirius, storming out of the common room.

Addy turned to face Remus only to see him running up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Suddenly, Addy couldn't help but feel guilty for what she said to Remus. She followed him up the stairs leaving a very confused James at the bottom, an aware as to what was going on. Yet he couldn't help but hear Maddi's words,

And if you think it won't affect her, then you don't know your friend like a friend should 

Once she reached the top Addy fund Remus sitting on his bed flipping through a spell book. As she approached him, he closed the curtains around his bed.

"Remus, she said cautiously, when she received no response she continued her monologue, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. Remus you can't stay mad at me! We're friend through thick and thin! Remus, I made a song for you!" At this she heard him lightly grunt as though holding back laughter, "No really listen, its really good,

My best friend is a werewolf  
He's liable to bite someone in class  
That would be so bad  
He's been locked inside the Shrieking Shack  
But he's the best friend I've ever had!  
My best friend is a werewolf

"Its not really done yet, but it'll be amazing. Remus? It was true; you really are my best friend, you and James. You can't stay mad at me. Don't you forgive me?"

"Leave me alone," he said.

"Only if you promise to think about forgiving me," she said. He did not respond and she assumed that to be a yes.

Addy crossed over to the window, reluctant to go down the stairs and risk another confrontation with Lily Evans.

Suddenly something outside caught her attention. Sirius was sitting with his arms around a girl, whispering something in her ear under the big tree. She opened the window and climbed onto the top of the large oak tree right next to the tower. From there, she had a perfect view of the couple while remaining hidden herself.

She felt her stomach churning as she watched the two of them. They seemed happy, so happy. Sirius was her friend; she should want to see him happy. But why was she so upset? She knew the feeling that was going through her body. It was the same one there when she saw a family shopping in Diagon Alley or enjoying a meal together. Jealousy, though she would never admit it, filled her with angst and agony. She began to sign softly to herself,

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

N/A: Awe, poor Addy, messed up life.

Summary:

Lily and Addy are made at each other.

Addy and Sirius are mad at each other.

Remus is mad at Addy and Sirius and addy is begging for his forgiveness.


	6. Naught… Diddlysquat of an answer

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to Hugito Perrito, my puppy that was just put down today at 16 because of cancer. This is also dedicated to 2006. I miss you so much, please come back. Death to 2007 why can't it suddenly become 2008?

Happy Valentines day to all of you who have somone, to those of you who don't happy feel bad your single day, for those of you liek me, happy accept roses from half the guys in your grade day while they ask you out and you tell them its not them its you and cry in between because you love your puppy, RIP Hugito Perrito.

I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. My life is no longer my own and between varsity softball and babysitting for the four little ones I have no life to call me own, but hey, I've learned to say at least I'm living.

Four months had past and it was now nearly Christmas Break.

Remus finally decided to "forgive" Addy and Sirius, though he was now strategically avoiding them and giving them the cold shoulder as often as possible. Even James found himself walking towards Remus, only to see him dart in the other direction.

Lily had not forgiven Addy either, though no one, including Addy was entirely sure as to why they hadn't made up yet. They both had taken to pretending the other did not exist, to the point that when assigned to work in a group project with James, they referred to each other as "the idiot" and "the asshole" I'm sure you can tell which one was Addy.

Sirius and Addy, however were by far the worst. Three weeks had past since Sirius and Elizabeth had began dating and the two were still liable to blow up at each other for such mundane things as spilling milk at the Great Hall of looking at them the wrong way. Hexes flew every which way in the Gryffindor Common Room. Yet throughout all this, Addy retained that she was not mad at Sirius and there was nothing wrong with him dating whoever she wanted, even adding that she was happy that he found someone that made him happy.

Elizabeth turned out to be a very smart Ravenclaw, full to the brim with book smarts, though her common sense seemed to be nonexistent and her sense of humor, I'm not even go there.

"Oh Sirius, you're so funny," she said hanging on his arm as they walked down the hallway.

"That wasn't a joke, I really do have to go to the bathroom," he said forcing her off his arm and exiting towards the third floor bathroom, even though it would have been much simpler to go to the one just down the hall.

The bathroom was empty except for James Potter who was washing his hands at one of the intricate sinks.

"Hey, you finally managed to loose the leech," James said grinning widely, "I thought you two were doing everything together these days?"

"Har Har," said Sirius sarcastically.

"I don't get it mate, if you don't like her, which obviously you don't and never have, why don't you just break up with her?"

"Because that would be like proving Addy right," Sirius muttered.

"Mate, putting your pride before your happiness is a sure fire recipe for early insanity."

Sirius cocked his head and looked suspiciously at James.

"I got it off a fortune cookie,"

James very seldom said something this full of wisdom, but when he did, it was worth it to listen, even if it came from a fortune cookie.

But Sirius is much too much of a blockhead to listen to anyone.

---------time break-----------

Remus sat in the common room with Amelia and Maddi, finishing their charms assignment for the week.

Unexpectedly, Addy sat down at the table. Remus made to stand up but stopped when Addy began to speak.

"Stop Remus, you told me you weren't mad at me. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for you to be punished too!"

"What happened?" Amelia whispered to Maddi.

"Addy and Sirius blew up the library," Maddi whispered in her ear.

"Remus stop being an idiot!" Addy pleaded, "I'm sorry, and I hate being sorry,"

"No Addy, I can't be friends with you anymore, you just break too many rules."

With that Remus stood up and walked out of the common room to the dormitories. Addy stood up and walked over to another unoccupied table. Maddi and Amelia sat now alone at the table, unsure as to what to do next.

"We need to fix this," said Maddi eventually.

"But we have our charms essay!" insisted Amelia.

"Screw Charms!" yelled Maddi.

---------- time break------------

Maddi and Amelia climbed up the stairs to the Owlery, followed closely by James.

"First. We need to propose our mission statement," said Maddi looking between James and Amelia. "Do either of you know what that is?"

Naught…. Diddlysquat of an answer.

"How do you not know1 It's obvious! We have four friends, Remus, Sirius, Addy and Lily, who presently hate each other's guts. We need to convince them to make up!"

Naught… Diddlysquat was the singular response.

"Ok now how are we going to do this?"

Naught… diddlysquat to force Maddi to pause in any way shape or form.

"Any ideas? Hello! I'm not alone in this when I ask a question I would like a semblance of an answer!" Maddi yelled, causing some nearby owls to fly away, hooting angrily at the noise.

"Oh, I thought it was a rhetorical question," said James shrugging.

"I have an idea," said Amelia, "but I don't know how to do it. All we need is to get them together and talk about their problems."

James suddenly burst into laughter.

"You don't know Addy if you think she's going to talk about her problems. In fact, I don't think Remus will be too keen on the idea either, nor Sirius." James confessed.

"Well, we'll just have to convince them," said Maddi, "Cuz that's not half bad."

"Alright, lets say we did get them into a room to all discuss their issues, you realize that the way things are going, confining Sirius and Addy to a small space to result in one of their deaths, or worse."

"We can take away their wands!" Maddi insisted.

"They don't need wands!"

"Well I can see that I'm the only one here interested in finding a solution-" Maddi began

"I do want to find a solution, I'm just being practical!"

"Alright, I have an idea for the location," Maddi continued ignoring James's former comment. "Over break my mom is hosting a huge party for Christmas Eve. I'll invite Lily and Amelia to spend the break at my house and then we'll go to the party. You consequently, bring Sirius to the party as well,"

"Wait, since when am I invited?" James asked.

"Ours moms are friends, I'll work it out," Maddi assured him. "Besides, it's a charity ball, don't the Potters go to all those? All the big pureblood lines do, the Blacks, the Malfoys,"

"Alright, so how do we get Addy and Remus there?"

"Addy is easy, the party is a fun raiser for the orphanage, Addy loves to sing at those things."

"Wait, Christmas Eve?" said James suddenly as he began to calculate something in his head. "Remus can't go," he said sadly. It was a full moon.

"Why not?" asked Maddi.

"He has a family party to go to," James lied.

"Well see if he can get out of it," Maddi insisted.

"Trust me, he can't" said James sadly.

------- time break--------

One week later, Sirius flopped onto James's bed, sighing in relief.

"One whole Elizabeth free week!" he yelled!

"I don't get it man, if you hate her so much, why don't you just break up with her!" James asked placing his trunk on the floor of his bedroom.

Sirius chose to ignore James comment as he sunk deeper into James bed.

"James mate, has anyone ever told you how comfortable your bed is?" he said to change the subject.

"Yes Addy, many times,"

"What was Addy doing in your bed mate?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm I don't like her that way!' James adding mentally, You do.

"But since we're on the topic of Addy," James continued, "When are you and her just going to kiss and make-up?"

"Me? Kiss that little scum? Hell no," said Sirius.

"Since when do you curse? Addy curses!" James said, but the two then let the subject drop, "You know, that's my bed, and I'm full aware of how comfortable it is so get off it its mine!"

"Make me!" Sirius said from under the covers.

"Oh now you're just asking for it!" yelled James as the two began to pillow fight, wresting around the room, both forgetting the object of the fight.

------------meanwhile---------------

Maddi led Lily and Amelia into their separate room. Both were about the size of the Gryffindor Common room, with large king canopy beds and convenient vanities equipped with all the make-up and hair necessities.

Amelia's room was decorated in light pink, while its identical counterpart, Lily's room, was a light pastel green. Both bordered Maddi's room, which was at least twice as large and decorated with many pieces of furniture that seemed to hold no practical purpose whatsoever.

The girl's had the whole week leading up to the party booked solid. They were going to help Maddi's mom prepare for the party, nominating themselves the food tasters and the decoration critiques, as well as many personal things such as dress fittings and hair and nail appointments.

Also, Maddi's American cousins were visiting. They were three and four, Mark and Elaine. Elaine was a little sweetheart and whatever the girls were doing, she had to join in.

Mark on the other hand, was trouble. Lily often remarked that this must be what the marauders were like as tiny tots.

Mark, or Marckie as they often called him, made it his business to get into everything.

"Markie! That's my dress!" yelled Maddi running after the small boy down the hall. She came at a halt at the staircase as he slid down it, laughing as he held the hostage dress over the fish tank, almost touching the water.

"Marcus McKinnon if you do not drop that dress now you will be sorry!" yelled Maddi at the top of her lungs.

"Madison McKinnon why are you yelling at your cousin?" asked her mother coming calmly into the room.

Mark instantly hid the dress behind the plant and put on a sad face.

"Auntie Marlene make her stop, she's scaring me!" whined Mark.

"What! That little twerp-

"Madison!" her mother scolded.

"But mom!"

"Enough of this! Go to your room and leave your cousin alone," she said to Maddi before turning to Mark, "Now Markie, I bet we have some cookies we could bake in the kitchen."

"Oh Boy! Cookies!" he laughed. Maddi couldn't help but think how cute he was when he laughed like that. He seemed almost angelic and his whole face just lit up. She couldn't help but love him, no matter what he did to her.

------------------meanwhile----------------

Addy sat on her hands and knees on the orphanage floor, slowly paying off her debt for worry the shit out of Mrs. Crouch with her disappearance last summer. It was late at night, nearing midnight, but Mrs. Crouch had warned her against going to bed before she was done.

She thought of what the others were doing now. Sirius was visiting James, which meant she wouldn't be there.

She had one night to look forward to, Christmas Eve. Then she would be singing at the Orphanage fundraiser. Maybe she would even catch a glimpse of Bagman, the beater for the Wellborn (spelling?) Wasps who was rumored to be making an appearance. Addy loved the Wasps.

But for now she scrubbed wondering to herself,

Look at the mighty marauderette now, inspires fear in the hearts of all the Slytherins near and far. The only students, who a detention meant nothing, back talking the teachers and wowing them with her amazing wit and charisma. And yet, somehow, scrapping Outstandings in all her classes. Addison Mae, the one, the only Marauderette.

"Addison Mae? No, she's not nearly pretty enough for him," said Christina in her very strong British accent, "Her hair is always a mess and it's never down, she has much too many freckles, and her ears aren't in proportion."

Addy Mae scrubbed harder on the floor, hoping to get at least some sleep before the morning hours came dawning.

A light whisper drifted into room from outside, "_Rebecca Bennet,"_

If you did not read Starlight this name will mean nothing to you, but to Addy, it meant the world.

Whoever Rebecca Bennet was, she had plagued the life of Addison Mae since she was but a child, marking her as the victim of Fernir Greyback.

Rebecca Bennet was the child of Allison Bennet and Fernir Greyback. Fernir Greyback believed that through biting his daughter, he could regain his humanity and loose the plague of werewolf-ness forever.

However, while Rebecca was safe somewhere in the states, Fernir believed Addy to be his child, the one who would be sacrificed to save him.

Addy crawled over to the window, dread and curiosity flowing through her body, though curiosity overwhelmed all as she climbed lower and lower down the wall to hear what the two men outside were speaking of.

She instantly recognized the first as Fernir Greyback. The second she had never seen before. He was tall and cloaked with a mask over her face so she could not see him properly.

"No, I need Rebecca, no Rebecca no deal," Fernir spat at the other man, quite literarily.

"Don't worry, I will see to it personally," said the man.

"Personally? Black I know you better than that, you never get your hands dirty."

Black? Addy wondered to herself. Then she remembered what Sirius had said to her last summer,

"_If they knew you were here, if they knew about Lily, about Remus and Maddi, they hate everything. Them with they're pureblood obsession. They would probably kill you. No, they would try to make me kill you. That's what they want me to be, one of them.'_

She stopped the memory short, willing herself not to remember what had happened next, dwelling in a happy memory wouldn't make it better; it couldn't make it come back.

"Well no, but my eldest son can deliver her wherever you wish."

"Ahh!" Addy yelled. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back by the ear and found herself face to face with Mrs. Crouch.

"Day dreaming on the job, I see how it is, you'll be sorry for that!" she yelled in her face, throwing her onto the ground and forcing her to go back to her arduous labor.

Mrs. Crouch was the one person in the world Addy feared.

Meanwhile, down on the street, after a brief pause, the two men continued their conversation.

"I've heard rumors of your eldest son, frolicking with mudbloods and half-bloods alike."

"That's why they would never expect him," said Black

"Are you sure he will be willing to do it?"

"Willing is not the matter, I have ways to change the will of a boy. Sirius will compel and Rebecca will be yours."

N/A: REVIEW? Please it'll brighten up my day!


	7. Something to Live for

N/A: Any of you who have any experience with guys or are a guy yourself and can comprehend their crazy minds, pleaz let me know, I need help badly. Like worse than Addy and Sirius.

Valentines day is a horrible Holiday and should die.

Addy looked in the orphanage mirror. She was wearing a long red skirt and a brown turtleneck with a thin scarf. Her hair was pulled up in a messy, but nevertheless elegant bun. She couldn't help but touch her disproportionate ears. Early that week she had snuck into muggle London and stolen some foundation and light blue eyeliner from a muggle store. The foundation was to cover up those dreaded freckles for which Christina had chided her.

"Wow," said Hestia "Addy's learned the mysteries of personal hygiene, what a wonder this is!"

"Yeah, quick someone snap a picture, this is something we'll never see again!" joked Megan.

Addy scowled and turned back to her reflection.

"Oh come on Addy," said Jennifer, "We're just joking!"

"Besides, is that anyway to act on Christmas Eve!" reprimanded Hestia, "With presents coming in the morning!"

"I'm so excited!" squealed Megan. "I want a new dress and make-up and teen witch weekly,"

"And boys!"

"Oh Boys!"

"Like Sirius!"

"Oh yes Sirius Black he is so hot!'

"Oh I think Mrs. Crouch was calling you to help her with the cookies!' Addy casually lied as the other three ran down the stairs quickly to avoid punishment for being late.

It was sad honestly, for after all these years these three girls, older than Addy herself, to be counting down until Christmas and making lists of what they wanted. They knew they weren't going to get it.

And yet, Addy herself had spent so many years wishing, that it almost felt odd not be doing so. But she had come to the conclusion that wishing gets you nowhere. And yet, Addy began to sing softly to herself.

_IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT LONG SINCE HOPE WAS IN MY MIND AND I WAS JUST_

_SURVIVING FOR THE DAY_

_BUT IT SEEMS A COMBINATION WILL NEVER COME MY WAY_

_GIVING ME THE STRENGTH FOR COME WHAT MAY_

_I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR_

_I'VE ONLY HAD MISERY AND I DON'T WANT MORE_

_I'm SLOWLY GOING DOWN_

_GOT NO REASON TO HANG AROUND_

_I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR_

_I'VE ONLY HAD MISERY AND I DON'T WANT MORE_

_I'm SLOWLY GOING DOWN_

_GOT NO REASON TO HANG AROUND_

_ALL THE DREAMS I THOUGHT THAT I COULD NEVER MAKE FEAR IS NOW A MILLION_

_MILES AWAY_

_THE CHOICE IS MINE & I'M ALIVE IN HEART & HEAD I SWALLOW MY PROTECTION_

_EVERYDAY_

_I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR_

_I'VE ONLY HAD MISERY AND I DON'T WANT MORE_

_I'm SLOWLY GOING DOWN_

_GOT NO REASON TO HANG AROUND_

_I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR_

_I'VE ONLY HAD MISERY AND I DON'T WANT MORE_

_I'm SLOWLY GOING DOWN_

_GOT NO REASON TO HANG AROUND_

Sirius checked himself in the mirror again. He didn't know why he cared; he supposed it was for Mrs. Potter, who loved it when her children looked proper and she wouldn't be getting the joy from James so he tried to be the one to give it to her.

James himself had simple thro on a slightly wrinkled pair of slacks and white shirt that had a tint of an overuse stain slowly growing on it.

"Come on Sirius, hurry up so we can get this party over with and open presents!"

"Presents, yes presents!" Sirius yelled and the two boys ran down the stairs to meet the Potter parents.

Maddi sat looking at her reflection in her vanity. Her hair was half up and half down with a slight wave. She had on a long pink dress that skimmed the floor with its satin material. White flowers were embroidered throughout the skirt. The dress was designed to be strapless, but Maddi's mother had sewed on two small strings on either shoulder to keep it in place.

"You look fine!" Amelia told her in a reassuring tone. She herself was wearing a light blue oriental dress that dragged slightly as she walked, though this was soon remedied when she added the small blue heels.

"You both look beautiful!" yelled Lily running into the room smiling. She had on a knee length black dress that flowed out at her waist. She wore small black flats and a beautiful pearl necklace that had been her mothers. Rose Evans had given Lily the necklace when she went off to Hogwarts; it was the one she had been wearing when she danced with her husband for the first time.

"I'm just so excited!" said Maddi, running her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time as she tired to make it perfect enough. She placed a tiny tiara on the top. It was placed with tiny gemstones and she had had it since she has four.

"I know, and tomorrow morning presents!" Lily squealed. Maddi turned on her radio and the three girls sang along to the song that blasted through Maddi's room.

(N/A: Maddi is singing and Lily and Amelia are doing those bum bum background vocals)

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really thats not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,  
Sign your x on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my chirstmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight.

The girls fell to the floor laughing, not noticing the small boy that was lingering at the door.

Addy flooed down to the McKinnon residence. It seemed no magnitude of times by which she traveled by floo could make her accustomed to the eerie sensation it produced.

She walked into the parlor and showed herself to the stage as no one was there to greet her. Suddenly, she heard the sound of squeaking sneakers and what resembled a crashing a vase.

"I'm going to kill you!" she heard Maddi yelled.

Curious as Addy was it was impossible for her not to go find out what was happening. She found Maddi red faced yelling at a boy of about five years. Addy remembered Maddi mentioning him once before. His name was Mark and he was her cousin on her father's side. His parents were always working so he never got much attention from them and was always running around and reeking havoc upon Maddi's life. But Addy couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. She understood that he only wanted attention. She had done the same thing many years ago, only worse (stealing the Minster of magic's wing and putting it on the flagpole).

"Give me that tiara back you little monster!" she yelled. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

Addy noticed Lily and Amelia dressed up for the ball watching the scene from the top of the stairs.

Mark handed the tiara over to Maddi.

"Go away," she said to him, "I wish you were dead."

Mark left crying and Addy fled the seen, wishing to remain unseen. She went onto the stage and began to set it up for the commencement of the ball.

Sirius and James arrived at the ball just as it was starting. They made a beeline for the food table, stuffing there faces full of chocolates and pastries.

Maddi Amelia and Lily went out onto the dance floor as the music began.

Addy looked out at the crowd; she had done bigger. Taking a deep breathe she began to sing.

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies _

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list

This is my grown up christmas list

"Wow," said Sirius. "Addy's really good."

"Congratulations captain obvious!" said James sarcastically; "It's taken you this long to notice!"

Suddenly, James caught sight of the girls dancing.

"Who is that with Amelia and Maddi?" James asked.

"You mean Lily?" said Sirius.

"That's not Lily," said James in disbelief.

"Yeah, it is, what?" asked Sirius.

"I think, I'm going to ask her to dance," said James puffin up his chest and running a hand through his hair before walking over to the girls.

Addy finished the song and caught Sirius's eye. Sirius couldn't help but run up to the stage. Addy couldn't have it all night without him; it was sort of a tradition by then.

"Hey Lily, Maddi Amelia," said James, though his attention was all focused on the redhead. "You look really pretty today, I mean that you don't always look pretty, but do you want to dance?"

"Sure," said Lily blushing. She had long had a crush on James (N/A: Lily starts hating James in third year).

"Oi! Addy give us a song!" James yelled.

Addy smirked and winked at Sirius as she began to sing.

(N/A: slanted is Addy bolded is Sirius, slanted and bolded is both)

_I saw Lily kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in the dorm room fast asleep.  
_  
**Then, I saw Lily tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If James had only seen  
Lily kissing Santa Claus last night.  
**  
**_I saw Lily kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in the dorm room fast asleep. _**

Then, I saw Lily tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If James had only seen  
Lily kissing Santa Claus last night.

"Oh very funny guys!" yelled James from where he standing, now near the stage. Lily was blushing furiously but everyone else was laughing deafeningly, especially the Potters.

"What can I say," said Addy to the whole hall, "Lily's always had a thing for men with long white beards!"

"What!"

"You know Santa, Dumbledore, Merlin!"

The hall continued to laugh and Addy dismissed herself momentarily from the stage to join her classmates.

Perhaps from the laughter, or maybe it was the Christmas spirit, Lily, Addy and Sirius did everything but bicker.

"You know," said Mrs. Potter, joining the children, "When James was five, Dumbledore came over for Christmas dinner and he was convinced that Dumbledore was Santa Clause."

"Yeah he told me about that!" laughed Addy.

"Of course, back at the well I presume?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"You knew about that?" said Addy, as all the laughter stopped.

"Of course, but I wasn't going to take away the only friend you had."

"Thank you," said Addy giving Mrs. Potter a hug. "You're right, James was the only thing I had."

"Do you remember the cakes he would nick you?"

"Yeah," said Addy looking up at Mrs. Potter from their hug.

"Well those cakes were so ever cleverly forgotten on the kitchen counter by his mother. What was your reaction when he told you he met Santa?"

"I don't believe in Santa,"

"You were five, of course you believed in Santa," laughed Mrs. Potter.

"I didn't even know what he was. I've got to go back to singing, besides, James wants a real slow song."

Addy went back up onto the stage accompanied by Sirius.

Sirius went up to Addy as though he was going to say something.

"I don't need your sympathy; you had just as shitty a childhood as I did," she cut him off and began to sing.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening_  
_A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Sirius and Addy pretended to be walking, arms linked into each others.

**Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**

Addy kipped around the stage as she conjured up a snowman from nowhere.**  
**_  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
_**But you can do the job  
When you're in town.**

Sirius winked at the crowd, pointing at Addy, oblivious to this.

_Later on, we'll conspire_,  
**As we dream by the fire  
**_To face unafraid,  
_**The plans that we've made**,  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland._**

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_  
**Until the other kids knock him down.**

**When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
**_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_**  
_Walking in a winter wonderland._**

Sirius brought Addy into a dive holding her from falling. They were inches apart. He looked longingly at her lips, he closed his eyes and was about to bring them down when he felt a hand on his face.

"You have a girlfriend," she said sadly pulling away.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water," said Sirius excusing himself to walk slowly to the back of the hall.

He trudged lackadaisically hanging his head, his whole mind in a blur. He had really wanted to kiss Addy again, right there and then in front of all those people. But she had stopped him.

He grabbed the first pastry he saw and stuffed it into his mouth whole. Suddenly, he noticed his father standing next to him.

"Having a good time?" he asked. Sirius made to run away but his father grabbed onto his wrist.

"Can't a father have a nice chat with his son?"

"No," Sirius tried to say with his mouth that was very much full of pastry.

"_Silencio_." His father said pointing his wand at Sirius, "I saw you dancing up there with the orphan girl. She's not bad looking, I suppose a large scar shouldn't hurt her too much, once she gets over the fact that she'll be a werewolf from no on. Now, tonight there is a plan of which the details I cannot reveal to scum like you. But you will lead Addy outside to the gazebo in five minutes. Understood?"

Sirius shook his head no vigorously.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer, _Imperio_!"

With that, Sirius's father was gone and Sirius could speak again.

**Walk forward. **

He obeyed.

"_Wait, what? I don't want to go forward? I'm perfectly happy back here thank you very much_," Sirius tried to tell his feet but they continued to walk. "_No I said stay_!"

Sirius walked up to the stage and grabbed Addy on the back.

"Oh Sirius you scared me!" she said, she had been mid song afterall.

"Come with me, I've got something to show you!" Sirius heard himself say.

_"What I have nothing to show her! I don't even know this house! Where am I going Stop!"_

Addy hesitated for a moment watching Sirius's retreating figure, but her curiosity got the better of her. She did love Sirius Orion Black after all.

"James, watch the stage for me, just do anything entertaining," she said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Sirius, I don't know!" she yelled running after the Black boy.

She ran to catch up to him.

"Hey where are we going?" asked Addy.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear, taking her hand in his own.

Addy followed, wondering what was up, but at the same time loving every minute of what was happening.

Maddi couldn't help but notice Addy and Sirius leaving the hall hand-in-hand and as any child of a journalist would do, she followed them to see what this would lead to.

Mark sat on the stairs watching the party below. He saw his cousin, Maddi sneaking out of the ball, and being the sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious child that he was, deicided to follow her.

"_No Sirius get you hand out of hers and go back to the party, you're leading her to the Gazebo! You idiot!" _

Addy continued to follow Sirius, laughing at the jokes he was telling. This was like something out of a dream.

Finally they made it to the outside Gazebo. Sirius led Addy up the stairs.

Maddi ran behind them, remaining just out of site, she his behind a potted plant watching the couple.

Sirius placed his forehead on Addy's and smiled.

"_This feels amazing!"_ he thought, "_But it has to end, we are about to be attacked_."

He tried to fight the voice telling him what to do, he tried and then, contorting his face he whispered to Addy, though it took as much effort as though he were yelling across a Qudditich Pitch, "Run! Run! We're about to be attacked!" and following his own orders, he ran into the woods, Addy hot at his heels.

"Why did they run?" Maddi thought aloud to herself. She walked up to the gazebo where they had been standing moment ago and looked as though hoping to find the reason for their abrupt departure written on the floor.

Suddenly she heard a low growl. She looked up to se the thing that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. Standing there on two legs was a werewolf.

Though Maddi did not know it, that was Fernir Greyback and she was standing where his victim was to be. In this state, Fernir had no way of knowing that it was not Addy, but Maddi in that Gazebo. He ran at her and clawed at her face. Maddi screamed, petrified to the spot.

Suddenly, a rock hit the werewolf square in the back of the head.

"Leave my cousin alone!" yelled five-year-old Mark, tossing another rock.

The werewolf turned on the boy and before he had a chance to throw another rock, the werewolf pounced on him, cutting him and biting him to shreds.

"Yes!" yelled Addy from somewhere inside the woods, "he's not following us! OWWWL!" she howled in victory.

"OWWWL!" (N/A: that's a howl, don't know who to phonetically represent a howl).

The werewolf, rushed off in the direction of the call, leaving Mark a bloody mess on the floor.

"Mark," yelled Maddi, running to her cousin's aid.

She picked him up and held him, or what was left of him in her amrs.

"Mark, are you ok?"

"I sure showed that werewolf, no in messes with my cousin!" he said weakly grinning.

"Yeah, you made the monster go away. I love you Mark," she said holding back tears as she watched him fade before her eyes, nothing she could do but be with him.

"No you don't you said you hate me,"

"No I don't I love you! I love you more than anything in the world!"

"More than make-up?"

"More than make-up and dresses put together!"

"Maddi, am I dying?"

Part of her wanted to lie, but the rest knew it was pointless. "Yes."

"Good, at least you'll be happier, you wanted me dead."

"No Mark don't ever say that, I love you!"

"I love you too, and your daddy says he loves you," he said, dying with a light smile on his face, leaving Maddi sitting in a pile crying over his dead body. (N/A: Maddi's dad was a half-blood which is why Amddis' mom's pureblood family disowned her. Mark is related to her on her dad's side and her dad was killed when she was nine years old.)

"Good, we lost him, and we're lost ourselves," chuckled Sirius.

"Well lets try this way." Addy turned around a tree to find herself face to face with the werewolf.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as the werewolf struck her across the face and chest she turned to run followed closely by Sirius.

They ran blindly through the forest as the werewolf slowly gained on them.

They reached a high well, a good three stories.

Addy and Sirius climbed up, knowing no other way of escape.

Sirius reached the top first and looked down at the werewolf.

"Ha! In your face! Can't get us up here!" he yelled.

Addy reached the top and began to celebrate as well, watching the werewolf's vain attempted to climb the stonewall.

"Yes!" Addy yelled pumping her fist into the air. "Yes!" she cried again jumping into the air.

Suddenly, as she placed her left foot down on the edge of the well, to her horror her right foot came in contact with the nothingness that was above the well. She teetered backwards and screamed as she fell into the blackness.

She felt herself falling for what seemed like ages. Her body was falling, but her mind was elsewhere.

_She saw Mrs. Crouch extending a baby to a young couple only to have the baby thrown back into her arms, a look of disgust on the couple's face._

_She saw a small blonde girl leaning against the orphanage wall, trying to get some shuteye on the comfortable concrete. From the other side of the street, Malfoy Senior (N/A: Like Draco's grandpa) walked towards the girl, making his way to Knockturn Alley, taking special care to stamp his cane on the girl's toes as he past, muttering "wench", when she howled out in pain. "Bastard!" she yelled after him as he casually flicked his wand and knocked her to her feet._

_There was a small girl scrubbing the floor on bloody knees, doing the dishes in ice-cold water, hanging laundry outside as her fingers suffered frostbite, and fetching water from the well before even the sun could be bothered to be awakened. _

_She saw a small girl sitting on a rooftop and crying herself into a state of sleep... _

As quickly as her memories began, they were stopped when her body came in contact with the thin layer of ice that separated the well water from the air above. At contact with her body, the ice broke and Addy was submerged in the coldest water; little pieces of ice clung to her body as the top of her head went under. She struggled but she could find neither top nor bottom. Her lungs filled with water and stung as she tried to cough it out, still under water. Her head spun and she became dizzy from lack of oxygen. And then, she blacked out.

And that is how Addison Mae left he world.

She found herself in a room, yet she was certain she could feel her body in the well. Addy could make but nothing of the room save for it's other occupant, the ghost of a girl. She was naught but skin and bones and the wild look in her eyes told Addy that she could be nothing but insane. Her hair was fried and hung dead on her scalp. She was pale to the point of transparency.

"Who are you?" Addy asked, funding herself very much able to talk. The water was gone and in its place was an invisible pillow slowly pressing against her lungs, restraining her breathing.

"I'm here to end your misery; to bring you to death. No one's drowned in this for too long now and oh how a long for the company," said the ghosts in a cracking, distant voice.

"No, I can't die, I'm not ready, bring me back, now!"

"Why? You have nothing to live for! Nothing left to even wish for. Why could you possibly want to return to that for? Don't tell me I'm wrong, you said it yourself, you have nothing left to live for."

"No, I didn't mean it! Bring me back to my friends! To James and Lily and Maddi and Amelia and Remus and…."

"And Sirius? He has a girlfriend; he doesn't like you."

"I don't care bring me back to him! I need him!"

"You have nothing to live for save to watch them all die! Watch their families perish for by the time you all graduate all save Potter will be without families and one won't even graduate, two more will die to leave an orphaned son, one will learn the true meaning of loneliness once you all abandon him, one will rot away for a crime he did not commit and another will be consumed forever by darkness. Stay here with me and you won't have to experience all the pain."

"No, you spoke of a baby boy! I plan on being there when it happens! Bring me back up!" Addy demanded.

"No you have no choice, your body is dead, over run by water, you can't go back. Stay here with me, give me company," the ghost was pleading now.

"No! Let me back up! You want company in this damn piece of hell! Well you'll have none from me! I'll vow silence. I hate you and I'll give you no company." The ghost seemed to consider this.

"Alright I'll send you back, on one condition, when you have nothing left to live for, you come back here. Do we have a deal Addy?" the ghost asked.

"Deal" said Addy, without thinking of the consequences, "Umm… I'm at a loss for your name?"

"Call me Becky,"

"Right, Becky."

"I'll send you back now. But remember, you're living life on borrowed time. My sister."

Addy felt her head break the water. Her hands found a brick and she held on for dear life. She coughed up water, freeing her lungs to breathe in the air. Her body shivered still three fourths in water.

"Addy!" came a desperate cry from the blackness above. "Addy!"

_Sirius!_

"I'm alive," Addy whispered to herself. "I'm alive!" She yelled louder so Sirius could hear her.

"That's my girl!" he yelled, "hold onto my voice, I promise help will come, I promise just hold Addy, promise you won't die down there. I couldn't bear it. Just hold on!" Sirius began to sing and Addy listened, she would have joined in had she had the energy.

IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT LONG SINCE HOPE WAS OUT OF MIND AND I WAS JUST

SURVIVING FOR THE DAY

SUDDENLY A COMBINATION CAME MY WAY

GIVING ME THE STRENGTH FOR COME WHAT MAY

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

ALL THE DREAMS I THOUGHT THAT I COULD NEVER MAKE FEAR IS NOW A MILLION

MILES AWAY

THE CHOICE IS MINE & I'M ALIVE IN HEART & HEAD I SWALLOW MY PROTECTION

EVERYDAY

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

COS I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

I-I-I-I-I AIN'T GOING DOWN

COS I-I-I- INTEND TO HANG AROUND

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

GOT A REASON TO WANT MORE

AIN'T GOING DOWN

I INTEND TO HANG AROUND

N/A: I wrote this over the past two days and finally got to typing it, hope you all like it!


	8. Only Room For One

N/A: I have absolutely nothing to say except that this chapter is Adriana's chapter, I was thinking what it would be like if I had to chose between Adriana and Isabella, my beautiful cousins whom I now share house and home with (more like siblings). Then I realized I dedicated a chapter to Isa and not one to Ana, so this is for Ana.

Thunder sounded in the distance. A stroke of lightening brightened the sky momentarily before darkness set back in. The rain pounded against the ground, making puddles across the long deserted street. It was past midnight and the stores on either side of the small alley had long since been closed.

A lone figure of a woman holding two bundles against her breast appeared underneath an archway where moments before, only a brick way had been situated. Only months ago, the woman would have regarded a moving brick wall as nonsense, something that only happened in fairy tales.

But not anymore. She had been through heaven and hell and was ready to cast it all away, no matter what that "wise" old wizard told her would be best. She had made up her mind; she wasn't strong enough to bear this burden. Though she hated the idea she knew it was best. She was going to abandon her children, the two bundles she now carried against her, sheltering them from the rain.

She was a small lady, short and thin, dressed in all black, whether to better hide her from the shadows or to allow herself to be engulfed by them, not even she truly knew.

She flew down the street as though she was floating, the grace of the dancer she had once been flowing through her.

She stopped in front of a large building with peeling paint and a smell of rotten potatoes.

She knocked on the large door. No answer. She pounded as hard as she could, determined to wake whatever creature called this dump a home.

"Go away!" yelled a screechy voice from above. "For the love of god, leave us alone!"

"Please!" she yelled up to her unseen correspondence, "Please take my child!"

"We have no room!" the voice yelled again.

"Please they are your type, I can't raise them!"

The woman heard the slamming of a door and someone pounding down the steps. Suddenly, the door opened, nearly hitting her in the face. Standing there was a tall witch with a large wart on her chin, the mistress of the house.

"Babies?" the witch said snatching one from the woman. "Ugly babies," she scowled thrusting the baby back at the woman, "I can't take those!"

"Please" begged the woman, "I give them to you to do what you will, I cannot raise one of you!"

"Why not muggle? You scared of the dark magic?" the witch threatened pointing her wand in the woman's face.

"There is nothing you can do to frighten me, take my children, and I will leave your world forever!"

"You're there mother?"

"Yes,"

"Bring down your hood girl, so I may see you properly. See what these are to turn into."

The woman brought down her hood. She was a beauty of the past. She had long blonde hair. It reflected a time when she would spend hours in front of the mirror curling it to perfection before going out to flaunt it. She had a pale face, gaunt and wore down from much stress. But even there, one could see the beauty she had been so long ago. But now, she felt she had nothing left to live for; all she cared was to find a home for these two and die back in America where she belonged, where she should have never left.

"Are they identical?"

"Yes."

"I don't want two, I only have room for one, take your pick."

The woman looked at the two babies, unsure of what to do. They needed to grow up free, away from the curse and she herself wanted to be free of its suppressions forever. She looked at the two; they were so alike it was hard to tell one from the other, if it weren't for their necklaces. Both wore small chains with a rig hanging from it, one with the moon and one with the sun. Both girls had been marked down to die. They were dead girls walking; living their life off of borrowed time.

"The youngest," the woman decided finally, handing the baby to the woman.

"Good bye Addy, and Good luck."

Crying the woman left, one child in her arms; the other to be thrown into a hard crib where she would cry for the next three hours straight, only to be ignored by the mistress of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy felt the light hit her eyelids. The first thing she registered was how warm she felt. She was tucked into a large bed of some sort, littered with several soft pillow and the warmest comforter she had ever felt in her life.

She tried to open her eyes, curious to see where she was, but they seemed to be glued shut, willing themselves to remain closed.

"I think she's waking up!" Sirius yelled, giving Addy the last push she needed to get out of her sleep trance.

She opened her eyes to find Sirius and Mrs. Potter leaning over her bed, smiling.

"Where am I?" she croaked out. Her throat was dry and she felt parched.

"Don't speak Addy, I'll tell you everything you need to know. You are in Maddi's house: this is her guest bedroom. And it is December 28th. You've been out for three days with a fever. We lost you more than once in those days. Heaven only knows how worried we were for you. Six hours in icy cold water! And in December none the less! But sleep, get some rest, Sirius keep watch on her while I go alert the others of her progression, I think its actually Addy this time."

"Hey Addy," said Sirius, sitting in the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling? Don't answer that; it's a stupid question. I'm so happy you're ok, you don't know how worried I… I mean we were. Umm… I was wondering, do you remember anything from the past three days? Don't answer, just shake your head yes or no."

Addy shook her head; all she remembered from before the well was that strange dream. The one with the lady and her two children and the large storm.

"BUZZ!"

(N/A: Buzz is the nickname that James gave Addy in Starlight, only he ever uses it.)

James launched himself onto Addy, hugging her.

"James, you're suffocating her!" said Lily sensibly.

"Sorry," said James standing up.

Addy could now see that Amelia Lily and James had joined Sirius around her bed.

"Where's Maddi?" she choked out.

The four exchanged a look before Lily started to explain.

"Do you ever meet Mark?"

Addy shook her head, reluctant to mention the informal meeting that she had overseen from the two cousins exchanging very heated words.

"Well, the werewolf on Christmas Eve, he attacked her and it killed Mark, apparently Mark was trying to save her. She's been a mess since, I don't really know what happened, but she's in her room." Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It attacked Maddi?" Addy spat out, her throat feeling itchy and more parched by the minute.

"Yeah, after you ran, she has a pretty bad scratch but not as bad as yours." James explained, earning himself a punch in the gut from Lily.

"Oh what was that for!'

"Addy is sick! This is no time to tell her about how ugly the scars are!"

'Well she's going to find out any way!"

Only Amelia noticed Addy making motions for a mirror.

"Guys, she wants to see them." Said Amelia. Lily picked up a small hand mirror from the dresser and handed it to Sirius who, being closet to Addy held it by her face so she could see.

There were three long scars running from her temple to her chin. Her entire face had small marks from other encounters with twigs on her run into the night. It was then that she noticed the magnitude of small scars and bruises that covered Sirius's body as well and imagined that her looked similar, only worse because she had to add in the tumble down the well and her run in with the wolf.

Mrs. Potter walked into the room with a large bowl of soup.

"Lily, your mother is here and she insists upon you leaving now that you've seen Addy. And Sirius, you need your sleep, go the room down the hall is open."

Both children obeyed and left the room, though reluctantly, while wishing Addy a speedy recovery.

"Now Addy, eat up this soup." Mrs. Potter ordered, placing a tray over Addy filled with a wonderful smelling substance.

Addy tried to lift her arm but found herself to weak to move it more than an inch.

"Oh now that won't do," said Mrs. Potter thoughtfully, "James, stay with her and feed her that soup, she needs it if she ever wishes to regain her energy. Amelia come with me, I have some things you could help me with in the kitchen.

James sat on the bed in the spot Sirius had been previously occupying. Had Addy had more energy she would have opposed being treated as a baby, but now she could find herself unable to utter a word against it.

"You're really lucky my mom took care of you, She's a healer you know. Lily helped a lot too. Did you know she wants to be a healer? I think she'll make a great one. Lia of course was always a help but when is she not? But Sirius was the big one; he hardly left your side for three days straight. It's a miracle he didn't catch something, staying up in the snow all night like that."

Addy wanted more than anything to interject and move the topic away from Sirius but found it hard to open her mouth without soup being shoved into it by James.

Not that she objected to the soup. It was delicious, as she had never tasted growing up most of her life in a world where soup meant hot water with a lone carrot stuck in it.

Finally she managed to ask- "Is Lily still mad at me?"

"I don't honestly think that she remembers being mad at you. You gave us such a fright there wasn't time to be mad! We- I mean Maddi Amelia and I wanted to make you three make-up, but I never thought it would happen like this. Sirius has been so worried I think he forgot that he has a girlfriend, some surprise he'll be in for when Elizabeth attaches herself to him come the end of break."

Addy couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Elizabeth attacking Sirius, but she regretted her mirth as soon as it started.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed James, "Mother said I wasn't supposed to make you laugh, apparently you broke some ribs or something. Anyway,"

James continued rambling on about this new idea he had for a prank, but Addy was anything but listening. She was thinking of all the weird things that had happened around her life.

She thought of the dream and the two children.

She thought of Dumbledore's warning of Fenrir Greyback and Rebecca Bennet.

She thought of the girl at the bottom of the well and of her warning-

…**_when you have nothing left to live for, you come back here…... But remember, you're living life on borrowed time… _**

N/a: I hope it cleared some things up while leaving the mystery still to unravel. PS don't forget that by the end of this Moonlight or 4th year, Addy's gonna be in Azkaban for killing someone… but who?


	9. Of Hot Soup and Quidditch

N/A: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I broke my finger at yesterday's softball game, not fun, but I'm playing anyway, welcome to the world of varsity sports! So I wanted to update so I'm typing this using two fingers and oh so slowly!

P.S. Addy is not a seer, nor will she ever be one.

The air was still; not a molecule dared to move an inch. There was a large dark room. The palest person would be unable to see their hand in front of their face in such overpowering darkness.

A whisper broke the silence. A man stood in the center of the room. His eyes were blood shot and he was short with mousy hair giving him an overall rat-like demeanor.

"She's alive," he whispered.

The other man stood on his hind legs, arched on his toes and screamed a howl like scream that made his werewolf nature unquestionable.

Addy knew that man too well. Fenrir Greyback: the man she now knew whether she deserved it or not, was after her blood. And for some reason he was angry; something Addy had never wanted to see him. But who made him so angry, whose very existence was enough to drive him mad? Not even Addy could take credit for that.

Addison Mae didn't know the other man; but he was familiar, in an odd distant way. His eyes or the way his hair fell, something about him was recognizable.

"Addy, Addy!"

Addy awoke to a spoon being jabbed into her face repeatedly by none other than James.

"You fell asleep while I was feeding you soup!" James cried, sticking the spoon forcefully down her throat.

The warm liquid felt good on her throat and Addy slowly felt some of her strength slowly returning.

"Wow! You really are tired! It's better than before though," James continued to ramble on with any response from Addy needed.

"You kept having seizures and talking nonsense, something about a rat; you kept on trying to warn Sirius of the rat. You would grab onto his collar and start spazzing out until he promised never to trust any rats. It was really funny, I laughed. Then my mum kicked me out and yelled at me, I guess she thought because you were in danger of keeling over and dying at any random instant it wasn't funny. I still thought it was hilarious!"

"James Potter!" came a voice as a hand came in contact with the side of his skull quite sharply.

James jolted forward, dropping soup all over Addy.

Addy was suddenly jolted back to her senses by the hot soup landing on her lap.

All Addy felt was the unfogging of her brain and the return of the use of her limbs, but James and Lily viewed a much bigger spectacle.

They saw Addy jerk in the bed, her yes flashed brown and momentarily she looked different.

Now would be a good time to go over exactly how Addison Mae looked. She had short blonde hair that grazed her shoulders. It was very thin and looked as though one good yank could separate it from her scalp forever. Her skin had a red tint to it from her love of the out doors and in ability to tan. She had a small nose and a precise chin.

But for a second, Addy was not Addy.

Her eyes not only acquired a brown color but also got smaller with a more distinguished oval shape. The red tint left her skin and her nose got the tiniest bit bigger.

But this was only for a moment before all was back to normal.

"What?" said Addy finding her vocal chords in full working condition.

"You just did it again, you changed or what ever!" James said.

"No I didn't. What do you mean changed?"

'Nothing, it must have just been my imagination; I haven't been sleeping enough."

"Well I hope you're not too tired because I personally feel up to a game of Quidditch!" said Addy jumping out of the bed.

"When have you ever heard me to decline a game of Quidditch?"

The two ran down the halls, pausing momentarily to grab the brooms from the closet, James's new Nimbus 1,000 and his old model one Comet for Addy.

Lily stood dumbfounded rooted at the spot left to wonder at the mysterious creatures that were Addison and James.

The woman walked through the woods, crying she laid down the child that had been resting in her arms.

"Go to sleep Rebecca," she cooed, "lie down your head."

Suddenly she heard a twig snap in the distance. She jumped at the sound. Standing there was a man she had wished never to see again. He was hunched over and walked on his tiptoes in a way that despite the fact that he was indeed human gave him the look of a werewolf.

"We meet again Allison Bennet. Hopefully for the last time, hand over the child and I will spare you your life."

"Never!" Allison yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "I will never surrender her to such a beast."

Fenrir shot a curse at her, causing her to fall backwards towards the well.

The baby fell from her arms and tumbled down into the well where any normal baby would have drowned and gone to heaven, but the bond between twins is stronger than that.

"Hahahahaha!" Addy clutched her stomach laughing as she flew through the air, skillfully avoiding Mr. Potter as he tried to snatch the pillow from her that he had cleverly transfigured into a quaffle, though he kept its soft texture on the orders of Mrs. Potter to keep the game safer.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder sticking her tongue out at Mr. Potter.

SLAM!

Addy went straight into Sirius. He grabbed her around the middle and began trying to pry the quaffle from her.

Addy pushed him aside long enough to toss the pillow to James who was hovering below. James made a beeline for the goal. Mr. Potter dashed to cover the goal, blocking his shot.

"That's not fair!" Addy yelled, "You're bigger than the goal!"

"Are you calling me fat little girl!" Mr. Potter joked.

"Maybe I am!"

"Well, that can't go un punished!"

Mr. Potter grabbed Addy from her broom and swept her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her.

James and Sirius landed besides the two. James smirked looking at Sirius.

"Pig Pile!" he yelled and the two boys launched themselves onto Mr. Potter and Addy.

The four played until the sun set on the small stretch of land that was momentarily not land, but heaven.

At the bottom of a well there lay a skeleton of a baby girl. She died before she had a chance to live, but somehow through the will of the world, she had been granted a second chance. In a country far away a girl grew up sheltered from the evils of the world, sheltered from the world in which she belonged.

There is a girl named Courtney Johnson.

Courtney Johnson was raised by a couple in America. She thought she was their daughter. She went to school; she lived a normal life.

For eleven years she got to live the perfect happy life of an only child growing up in a well off family. She enjoyed trips to Disney and playing outside with friends.

However, that is the end of the tale of Courtney Johnson. On her eleventh birthday, she disappeared. Her parents didn't understand. There was no sign of a struggle and there was no one who kidnapped her. The only marking on the house was one forced window. It had been forced from the inside. It had been forced by Courtney herself. The only other missing object house was a credit card. After its disappearance two charges were made to it: a burger and flight to London.

N/A: Not very good, I know but I wanted to type it out. I'm on spring break so I'll try to update between babysitting and softball!


	10. The Marauders

There is a small house in the middle of the woods somewhere in Scotland where there is always smoke coming from the chimney and a warm plate of gooey chocolate Chip cookies in the oven.

This is the Lupin residence, home of Remus Lupin and Mrs. Mary Alice Lupin. It had been seven years since a Mr. Lupin resided there as well.

It was then, seven years ago, that Remus Lupin had been bitten by a werewolf. Within the week, his father had walked out on his muggleborn mother and his werewolf son.

Remus always blamed himself. He could remember sitting outside the courtroom in the Ministry of Magic as his parents signed the divorce forms, his father relieved his mother unable to hold in her tears.

Now Remus was all she had left.

It was eight days after Christmas and Mrs. Lupin was baking a warm cherry pie, Remus's favorite, as a going away present, for tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts.

"Remus? Remus? I've asked you five times do you want whipped cream or not?" said Mrs. Lupin.

"Oh, sorry, I must have drifted off…"

"Excited to go back to Hogwarts? I don't blame you; I loved it there. You know, if there's ever anyone you want to invite over, you're more than welcome to. What ever happened to that James Potter boy? You haven't said anything about him all vacation, last year it was James this and Sirius that, oh and how can I forget, Addy!"

"Mom, I don't like Addy, we're friends!"

"Ok, I believe. So is there anyone you like?" his mother questioned passing him a piece of pie.

"Well, actually there is this one girl."

"Hmm, and does this one girl have a name?"

"Yeah. Maddi, Maddi McKinnon."

"McKinnon? I went to school with her father."

"Really? I've never heard her talk about her dad, her mom and her are very close though. I could ask her if he's ever mentioned you"

"Probably a bad idea, her father is dead. He died three years ago. He was murdered by Helena Black, Mrs. McKinnon's own sister."

"Helena Black? You mean Sirius's mum?"

"Yes, but now Remus don't go telling your friends you know, I'm only telling you because I think you're old enough to understand. So, tell me about McKinnon junior."

"She is really pretty and really nice. She can talk on and on for hours but somehow, it never gets boring; I could listen forever. She is so confident and has a great sense of fashion."

"Yes, I'm assuming she got that from her mother. Well if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out?"

"Mum! I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Mom, you know me, with my well, problem it wouldn't be possible."

"You still haven't told your friends about it have you?"

"James Sirius and Addy know."

"And?"

"They said they don't care; but they do, I know they do; they're only saying that because they don't understand."

"I think they do understand- Remus you're not the only kid who's been through hard times. I remember when we met Addy at Gringotts, lies sprouting out of her like daisies on a summer's hill. She was obviously ashamed of being an orphan."

"I'm a blood thirsty werewolf, she's an orphan, there's a huge difference!"

"Give it a try Remus, what's the worst that could happen? She'll say no, then you'll be no worse off than you are now!"

Remus went to sleep that night resolving to ask Maddi out once he got to Hogwarts, he just had to pluck up his courage.

Remus got off of the knightbus and walked across the grounds of the school, determined to find Maddi.

"Hey Remus!" yelled James as he passed.

"Hey Remi! Where are you going so fast?" asked Addy as he passed by without giving them a second glace. She skipped up to him doing his best to keep up with her friend's fast pace.

"No Addy, we went over this. I already shouldn't even be going here, the least I can do is be a good student to make Dumbledore not resent his decision to let me in!"

"Remus," she called after him, but he just continued without looking back at his four former friends assembled in the hall.

He walked into the common room and made a beeline for where Maddi was talking to Lily and Amelia.

"It was the scariest thing I've ever seen! Oh I'm sorry, I just can't stop crying since it happened. I don't know how I'm going to survive in the lessons. And we're scheduled to study werewolves soon!"

"That's horrible Maddi, don't worry. I'm sure they'll catch the creature that did it!" Lily assured.

"How can they do that? I don't know who it was! Oh that horrid beast! They should just kill all the werewolves! Burn all those horrible monsters!" she sobbed into Amelia's shoulder.

Remus stood, frozen where he was. He didn't know what he should do. He felt like screaming or running or throwing something. He felt like biting someone. Damn that werewolf in him.

"Remus," whispered a voice from behind him. He turned to see Addy standing there. Lifting up her arm to place it on his shoulder.

_Yes Bite her! Bite her! She's a little orphan! No one would notice! _

Remus swatted away her hand and ran up the spiral staircase that led up to the astronomy tower.

He sat down on the edge, seriously pondering what it would be like to throw himself off of it.

He had lost everyone because of his curse. First his father, now his friends. He should have known it was too good to be true he could never have friends.

He heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see a girl coming towards him. At first he thought it was Addy but then he saw she was different. Her eyes were brown and had a smaller more distinguished oval shape. Her skin no longer had a red tint and her nose was the tiniest bit bigger.

She walked over to him and began to sing softly.

Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dream out in the world  
There are arms to hold you.  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone.

Her voice sounded so much like Addy's that it was impossible for them not to be related.

"Who are you?"

"For the first eleven years of my life people called me Courtney, you can too."

Suddenly at then end of the hallway, footsteps were heard nearing the tower. Remus turned back to the girl, but she was gone.

Just then, Addy turned the corner.

"Remus! We've been looking all over for you! Guys! I found him!"

After her, James and Sirius tunred the corner, both out of breathe.

"Remus, I'm really sorry about what Maddi said, she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"No, she does know what she's talking about; you don't know what you're talking about! I'm a monster! With fangs and claws and fur all over my body!"

Addy walked up to Remus and picked up his hand.

"No claws," she said softly examining it. She put it down and put her hand on his mouth. She opened it and examined its inside. "No fangs." She held up his arm, "No fur."

"Well mate, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're no werewolf. You're Remus Lupin. My friend. Whether you like it or not."

"Come on Remus, let's go back to the dorm!" suggested Sirius.

And so the normality was reinstated. Remus James Sirius and Addy were back to being best friends; the way it was meant to be.

The four friends, now joined by Peter, sat on the floor of the boy's dorm, formulating a new prank to get the Slytherins.

"That's bloody brilliant Addy!" said Sirius as they scribbled on the small piece of parchment.

"Now for your signature."

"Our what?" James asked Addy.

"Our signature. If we're going to be the master pranksters, we're going to need a signature, an alias so everyone knows who we are but its not like James Potter did this!"

"What about the Pranksters?" suggested Peter.

"Not original enough." Said Addy, leaving Peter to silently pout.

"The Floridian Flamingos?" added Sirius.

"Too original," Addy shot down.

"The Bolivian Bears? The Hungarian Hayracks? The Spanish Spaniards? The Norwegian Neanderthals? The Indian Iguanas?"

"Right how about something that actually has to do with England?" said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Finland!" yelled James, "Did you say Finland, I went to vacation there once it was amazing!" He stood up and began to bounce up and down on his bed, soon joined in by Sirius and Addy, who though they had never been to Finland, liked to jump on the beds.

(Ok so Addy is slanted, Sirius is bolded and James is normal. Both slanted and bolded is all)

**_Finland, Finland, Finland  
That's the country for me!_**

(VARIOUS ANIMAL NOISES)_Finland is the country where we dance_  
**Finland is the country where we play**  
Here in Finland boy and girl can find a true romance  
In traditional Scandinavian vay!**_Schlip! Schlap!_**

Schlip-a-schlap-a vay**_Schlip! Schlap!  
_**  
Schlap away all day  
**_  
Schlip! Schlap!_**

_You simply can't go wrong_  
_Vith traditional fish-schlapping song_**_Finland, Finland, Finland_**  
**  
The country where I quite want to be**Pony trekking-**Or camping-****_Or just watching TV  
Finland, Finland, Finland  
That's the country for me_**"I said England!" Remus yelled  
**_  
_**"Oh, oops," said Addy, jumping and landing one last time on the bed, which happened to belong to Sirius.

"Anyway, now that we're all sane," started Remus, "I have an idea. Why don't we call ourselves the Marauders?'

"I like it!" said Addy.

"Yeah" agreed Sirius.

"So from here on out we are the Marauders. What's next?" concluded James.

"Now we need a rule code." Addy decided. Sirius lay down on his bed next to Addy, listening intently.

Remus picked up a piece of parchment and began to number it, writing on the top The Marauders.

"First rule, never rat out a marauder, EVER! Everything told to you by a marauder is told to you in confidence and no circumstances can we tell on each other for anything." Said Addy as Remus wrote it.

"Rule Two," said James, "Being a Marauder means being the best, don't forget it."

"Rule Three," said Addy, "No act of mischievous form may be played on a fellow member of the Gryffindor house unless previously provoked by bad action."

"Rule Four," said Sirius, "Slytherins are our enemies, if they are a Slytherin they are evil, show no mercy."

The rules continued on getting pettier and pettier until Remus was on his seventeenth piece of parchment and Sirius announced, "Rule 237, No eating more than five types of fruit on a single waffle for breakfast on a day before transfiguration class when you have not done your homework yet."

Addy had been nodding off since rule 150 and was now hard asleep. She had gone underneath the covers where Sirius had joined her soon after. Her head was resting on his chest and her blonde locks were covering her face.

"Is Addy asleep?" Remus asked.

"Yeah said Sirius, "Should I wake her?"

"No, there's one other thing we should put on the list, girls."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Oh like an off limits list, I got it!"

"One," said Remus, "Lily Evans,"

"What why Lily?" James nearly yelled.

"Because you and her are perfect for each other and you two will go out, she's off limits for everyone else." Remus explained.

"Put Helga Hufferskin on there. She has a huge wart on her, actually put anyone with warts! As the marauders our standards are higher than that!"

"No Slytherins!" quipped Peter.

"And when Addy wakes up, we're making a no older guy rule for her. She's our little sister now, no Slytherins and no older guys. But we have to approve them first." Sirius added.

"She should be on the off limits list," added James.

"What Addy?" now it was Sirius's turn to be outraged.

"Yeah, we don't want to go out with her and then it not work out and completely ruin the friendship. No, no going out with Addy. Not that that would be an issue, she's our little sister, remember?" justified James.

"Yeah, you're right." Sirius said, bowing his head. Addy didn't like him, she would never like him, arguing this rule would make it obvious he like Addy, something he had been denying for a long time.

"Goodnight." Said Remus as he blew out the candle, leaving the four boys to their thoughts.

James, of the newest prank.

Peter, of cheese.

Remus, of his friends, the friends that swore to always be there for him.

And Sirius, of the girl that slept in his arms but would never, ever be his.


	11. Why One Should Never Give Addy Coffee

"There's got to be a way to help," said Addy for the thousandth time. "I refuse to admit defeat."

Addy sat by herself on a table in the library surrounded by books and a huge mug of coffee that kept refilling itself. She had never had coffee before but heard it worked wonders to keep a person awake way past the time they were supposed to be sleeping and so she opted to try some for her great mission "Solve Remus's Furry Little Problem." She found that although the substance had seemed vulgar at first, once she had gotten through the first glass, it tasted better and better until she craved it every couple minutes.

_The werewolf is a dark and dangerous creature that should only be approached by a skilled wizard. The werewolf however, is not harmful to animals._

"Thank you book, you're being very helpful," she yelled, chucking the inanimate object across the room.

The bell rang for transfiguration and Addy ran off to the classroom.

She sat down behind Remus and next to Sirius in the back of the transfiguration room.

Professor McGonagall was giving an extremely dull lecture on the import of concentration (ironic) in not only magic but also every day life.

Addy began to tap lackadaisically on her desk, keeping a slow and steady beat.

Sirius joined in tapping at alternate intervals.

Addy began to tap her foot to the rhythm of the two put together, tapping whenever someone hit the desk.

James soon caught on and began to snap his fingers.

Remus couldn't help but grin as he snapping with James.

Addy and Sirius began to click their tongues.

Maddi, who was twirling her hair, began to sway side to side with the rhythm of Addy's foot.

Some random Ravenclaws who they had the class with them, joined in tapping, snapping and one bold one even clapped his hands lightly.

"Who's tapping?" McGonagall yelled, turning to face the class

"Well, who is it?"

No one answered her.

"Ms. Mae, you look suspicious, tell me, who was tapping?"

"Professor, McGonnie if I may I call you that, I would like to point out that everything I do is suspicious to you. I could be frolicking in the flowers, and you would think what I was doing was suspicious, I could be eating a bar of chocolate, and you'd be suspicious, I could taking notes-"

"Addy, if you took notes I would be suspicious too, you never take notes!"

"Thank you Remus, your eagerness to help has been noted," said Addy sarcastically. "My point, McGonnie, is that I am doing nothing that isn't being done by say, Lily over there, and yet you confront me!"

"Ms. Mae you know very well that you are almost always involved. And it's always somehow your fault."

"Yes McGonnie, you said it, I can't believe you Addy everything is always your fault!" Sirius yelled at her, a smirk dancing at his lips.

"What can I say," said Addy dramatically standing on her desk. "Should I grovel for mercy?"

"Sorry's not good enough! What do you call world hunger?"

"My fault!"

"AIDS!"

"My fault!"

"World War I?"

"My fault!"

"Atilla the Hun?"

"My fault!"

"The fall of the Roman Empire!"

"My fault!"

"Ok! Enough, I just don't want to hear any more tapping!" said Professor McGonagall, turning back to her lesson.

Addy sat down but found it very hard to sit sill. The coffee must have gotten to her because she was able to stop her legs from moving.

"Addy Mae? Could you tell me why it is important to concentrate on the spells you are performing while you do so?"

"Huh?" said Addy looking up at the sound of her name, "Oh, that is me, umm… what was the question again?"

"Ms. Mae, were you even paying attention?"

"Of course I was paying attention, I was just testing you! You see the answer is forty-two."

"Forty Two?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Mae, what was the question?"

"How do you not know what the question was, you asked me, you should know! I'm sorry if you're not paying attention to yourself! McGonnie, you should give yourself detention. You see the answer is clearly forty-two. Now if this doesn't make sense to you, you need to take a piece of paper and give it to Filch and ask him to write the ABC's on it. He will conveniently miss one letter and you will then have to bring another piece of paper to the Professor whose name starts with that letter. Upon receiving the paper, the Professor will reward you with a large salmon. You will then send the salmon wrapped in a howler professing your undying love for the polka to Professor Slughorn, who will then give you a book that will explain everything."

Addy said this looking around the room as though lecturing the class as a whole. When she turned back to McGonagall, she was no longer there, and in her place was a cat.

"Professor?" said Addy cautiously. Suddenly the cat turned back into McGonagall.

"Oh my go! That's the answer! That's it! I found it!"

Addy ran out of the room, leaving everyone else behind her very, very confused.

"Remind me never to let her talk in class ever again, said McGonagall to Lily in the front row who nodded in agreement.

REVIEW!


	12. Why One Should Never Give Addy Continued

N/A: In this chapter I'm hoping people will get to actually know who Amelia is. She isn't a very big part throughout Starlight but will get bigger. I modeled her character after Jane Bennet from Pride and Prejudice.

"Please Amelia!"

"What I don't get is why you can't just walk into the library and get the book yourself?" said Amelia, rolling her eyes. The two friends sat across from each other in the Great Hall eating lunch. Lily was there too, helping herself to a large portion of spaghetti.

Addy grumbled something, twirling her pasta with her fork.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?" said Amelia, still smiling.

"I have a life long ban," said Addy.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked.

"She blew up the library," said Maddi coming to join them at the table.

"Oh," said Amelia as though blowing up the library was a normal everyday activity.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Lily eyeing Addy suspiciously.

"Anyway, can you please, please get this book for me?" said Addy, she was bouncing slightly in her chair as the coffee had still not completely worn off.

"Fine," said Amelia.

"But why do you need it. It's not like you care about your grade in potions," questioned Maddi.

"Maddi, that was mean, she could very well be reforming her ways!" said Amelia.

"No Amelia, the day Addy studies for potions will be the day I get detention," assured Lily.

"Lily, that's not very nice," said Amelia.

"But oh so true, Lia, honey," said Addy, "No offense, but you think way to highly of people. I'm never going to study so long as I can get by without it."

"It's true," said Sirius, "In fact if I could get away with it I'd do absolutely nothing at all."

"Nothing?" said Lily skeptically.

"Yes Lilyflower, absolutely nothing but lounge around all day," agreed James who had just walked in with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're the Marauders, we do nothing."

"Marauders?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, we've named ourselves," announced Addy proudly.

"Right," said Maddi nodding, "You lot are weird."

"I think it's kinda creative in a way," said Amelia shrugging.

(N/A: bolded means one person is singing and who's singing will be specified, bolded and slanted is all. If its normal, someone is talking)

**_We are the marauders who don't do anything  
We just stay in the common room and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything_**

SIRIUS:

**Well I've never been to Greenland  
And I've never been to Denver  
And I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul  
And I've never been to Moscow  
And I've never been to Tampa  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall**

**_We're the marauders who don't do anything  
We just sit in the common room and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything_**

JAMES:  
**And I've never hoist the main sail  
And I've never swabbed the poop deck  
And I've never veer to starboard  
'Cause I never sail at all**  
**And I've never walked the gangplank  
And I've never owned a parrot  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall  
**  
**_'Cause we're the marauders who don't do anything  
We just sit in the common room and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything_**

ADDY:  
**Well I've never plucked a rooster  
And I'm not too good at ping ball  
And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes  
Up against the wall  
And I've never kissed a chipmunk  
And I've never gotten head lice  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall.**

REMUS:  
Huh? What are you talking about?  
What's a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a marauder?

JAMES:  
Hey, that's right!  
We are supposed to sing about marauder-y things.

REMUS:  
And who's ever kissed a chipmunk?  
That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up?  
Am I right? What do you think?

ADDY:  
I think you look like Captain Crunch.

REMUS:  
Huh? No I don't!

ADDY:  
Do too.

REMUS:  
Do not!

ADDY:  
You're making me hungry.

REMUS:  
That's it! You're walking the plank.

ADDY:  
Says who?

REMUS:  
Says the Cap'n, that's who!

ADDY:  
Oh yeah? Ay Ay, Cap'n Crunch! Hehehehe

REMUS:  
Arrrgggghh

ADDY:  
Yikes!

ADDY:  
**And I've never licked a spark plug  
And I've never sniffed a stinkbug  
And I've never painted daises  
On a big red rubber ball **

And I've never bathed in yogurt  
And I don't look good in leggings

REMUS:  
(You just don't get it.)

**_And we've never been to Boston in the fall!_**

"Do you still want me to get you that book?" Amelia asked Addy, ignoring the song completely, she had grown quite used to these antics.

"Sorry, got a little side tracked," said Addy, she was still bouncing.

"Never, ever give Addy coffee, ever again!" ordered Addy looking around at everyone at the table.

"We didn't give it to her, she discovered it herself!" protested Sirius, in fact I think I want to get myself some of that stuff too.."

"No, one hyper er.. Marauder is more enough."

"Back to the topic, please get this book for me!" Addy pleaded with Amelia.

"Yeah," said Amelia.

"I'll go with you," said Lily, seeing that Amelia would help Addy no matter how much Lily herself disapproved.

Five minutes passed as the group ate in silence, well all except Addy. She couldn't help but bounce up and down, twirl her hair and shake the table, causing Maddi's soup to splas around.

"Can I help you?" asked Maddi, annoyed that her soup was now more on the table than in the bowl.

"I'm just sOoOoOo bored."

"Well then sing a song," suggested Remus.

"You know what I think I will."

Addy leaned over and whispered something into James ear. He stood up on the table and Addy followed him.

James: "Excuse me, ladies and gents, can I have your attencion please! It is now time for silly songs with Addy. Addy will be performing the traditional Argentinean ballad, 'The Dance of the Cucumber,' in it's original Spanish. Lupin the Tomato will translate."

Lupin: Great first I'm Captain Crunch, now I'm a tomato. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Addy: "Miren al pepino"

Lupin: "Watch the cucumber"

Addy: "miren como se mueve"

Lupin: "see how he moves"

Addy: "como un leon"

Lupin: "like a lion"

Addy: "tras un raton."

Lupin: "chasing a mouse."

Addy: "Miren al pepino"

Lupin: "Watch the cucumber"

Addy: "sus suaves movimientos"

Lupin: "Oh, how smooth his motion"

Addy: "tal como mantequilla"

Lupin: "like butter"

Addy: "en un mono pelon."

Lupin: "on a ... bald monkey."

Addy: "Miren al pepino"

Lupin: "Look at the cucumber"

Addy: "los vegetales"

Lupin: "all the vegetables"

Addy: "envidian a su amigo"

Lupin: "envy their friend"

Addy: "como el quieren bialar"

Lupin: "wishing to dance as he"

Addy: "Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin"

Lupin: "Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber"

Addy: "Baila, baila, ya!"

Lupin: "Dance, dance, yeah!"

Addy: "Miren al Lupin"

Lupin: "Look at the Lupin"

Addy: "no es triste?"

Lupin: "Isn't it sad?"

Addy: "El no puede bailar."

Lupin: "He can't dance."

Addy: "!Pobre Lupin!"

Lupin: "Poor Lupin!"

Addy: "El deberia poder bailar"

Lupin: "He wishes he could dance"

Addy: "Como el pepino"

Lupin: "like the cucumber"

Addy: "libre y suavemente."

Lupin: "free and smooth."

Addy: "Pero el no puede danzar."

Lupin: "But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't  
dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see  
me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?"

Addy: "No comprendo."

Lupin: "No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!"

Addy: "Escuchen el pepino"

Lupin: "Listen to the cucumber"

Addy: "oigan su voz fuerte"

Lupin: "hear his strong voice"

Addy: "como un leon"

Lupin: "like a lion"

Addy: "listo a devorar."

Lupin: "about to eat."

Addy: "Escuchen al pepino"

Lupin: "Listen to the cucumber"

Addy: "que dulce as su canto"

Lupin: "oh how sweet his voice"

Addy: "la voz de su garganta perece un triar."

Lupin: "the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies."

Addy: "Escuchen al pepino"

Lupin: "Listen to the cucumber"

Addy: "los vegetales"

Lupin: "all the vegetables"

Addy: "envidian a su amigo"

Lupin: "envy their friend"

Addy: "como el quieren cantar

Lupin: "wishing to sing as he."

Addy: "Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador"

Lupin: "Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber"

Addy: "canta, canta, ya!"

Lupin: "sing, sing, yeah!"

Addy: "Escuchen al Lupin"

Lupin: "Listen to the Lupin"

Addy: "?No es triste?"

Lupin: "Isn't it sad?"

Addy: "El no puede cantar."

Lupin: "He can't sing."

Addy: "Pobre Lupin."

Lupin: "Poor Lupin."

Addy: "El deberia poder cantar"

Lupin: "He wishes he could sing"

Addy: "fuerte y ducle como el pepino"

Lupin: "strong and sweet like the cucumber"

Addy: "Pero no puede ..."

Lupin: "But he can't ..."

Addy: "!Ni siquiera da un silbido!"

Lupin: "Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it Senorita! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!"

Addy: "Adios, amigos!"

James: "This has been Silly Songs With Addy. Tune in next time to hear Addy sing ..."

Addy: "Lupin's is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Maddi asked Addy, who just shrugged.

N/A: Not very good I know but I'm trying to get over a patch so that I can get to summer, that's when stuff is going to happen, I've already written most of summer. Please Review?


End file.
